Seductora Inspiración
by Harumaki03
Summary: Ella necesitaba inspiración para las escenas subidas de tono de su libro y él parecía ser una fuente suficientemente dulce y seductora para proveersela, ¿una aventura de una noche? Podría ser, pero el problema era que... ¡era gay!
1. 01 - Adiós, inspiración

**"Seductora Inspiración"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Ella necesitaba inspiración para las escenas subidas de tono de su libro y él parecía ser una fuente suficientemente dulce y seductora para proveérsela, ¿una aventura de una noche? Podría ser, pero el problema era que... ¡era gay!

**Nota: **Escrito largo categoría M por intensa limonada que vendrá en el futuro (?), es AU, realmente espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 01**

**"Adiós, inspiración"**

**-/-/-**

Enarcó una de sus rubias cejas sutilmente mientras aspiraba el aroma que emanaba de una de las cacerolas al fuego.

—_Esto definitivamente huele a gloria_ —pensó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Naruto! —el aludido volvió la cabeza hacía la puerta donde estaba una mujer de rojos cabellos, mirándole—. ¿Otra vez intentando cocinar?

—Intentando no, lográndolo —él soltó una carcajada y sus ojos reflejaban su felicidad—. Hacía mucho que no me sentía así de bien —suspiro.

La mujer asintió: —Desde lo de Hinata-chan… —murmuró. Lo vio pasarse la lengua por los labios, repentinamente resecos y asentir.

—Mamá, ¿de veras no te molesta que éste aquí por unas cuantas semanas? —Inquirió, removiendo el contenido de la cacerola.

La mujer solo le dedico una mirada fulminante, de la cual él solo pudo atisbar el final.

—No te pego porque ya no sirve de nada —fue su respuesta—. Bien sabes que para tu padre y para mí el que estés en casa es más que una alegría y un placer —se acercó hasta él y le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la nuca—, para que no se te olvide que tu madre soy yo.

Él hizo una mueca, pretendiendo dolor: —¿Papá regresará antes de que me marche? —la miro ir a la nevera y servirse un vaso de jugo.

—Es la idea, la verdad es que nos sorprendiste con tu llegada, si hubieses avisado, Minato habría pospuesto el viaje a Corea y se habría quedado aquí.

—Si hubiese avisado, no habría sido sorpresa —respondió él a su vez, riéndose.

—Tienes razón. Bueno, iré al hospital a visitar a tu abuela, creo que ya quiere colgar a tu abuelo de la última planta…

—¿Qué hizo ese Ero-sennin ahora? —inquirió, con cierta burla y curiosidad mezcladas en su tono.

—Lo típico, coquetear… —y los dos suspiraron.

—Era de esperarse de él —removió la tapa de otra cacerola y tomó una pequeña cuchara para echar un poco del contenido en la palma de la mano.

Kushina lo miró probar el condimento y moverse en sus aguas en la cocina, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, verdaderamente hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hijo tan feliz y su felicidad la alegraba a ella también. Él ya había sufrido más que suficiente.

—Bueno, me voy —se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo—. Intenta no quemar la casa —añadió, tomando sus llaves y su bolso de la encimera.

—¡Já! Como si fuera posible… ¡Soy un experto usando el extintor! —vociferó, en medio de una carcajada.

—¡El problema es que aquí no hay! —replicó a su vez Kushina, ya en la puerta.

—_Oh si, tendría que tener cuidado con el papel de aluminio y los paños de la cocina_ —pensó el rubio, riendo para sus adentros.

**-/-/-**

Aspiró aire profundamente. Sí, definitivamente mataría a Ino. Se acomodó unos mechones de su inusual cabello rosa detrás de la oreja. Mira que hacerla salir corriendo de su casa para sencillamente dejarla esperando.

Tenía ya alrededor de diez minutos frente al café donde se suponía que se encontraría con la rubia, volvió a tomar aire, ¡y hacerla salir con ese clima tan frío! ¡La mataba seguro! Si pasaban cinco minutos más y la condenada no le respondía la llamada, ni el PIN, ni por Twitter o Facebook, la mataría seguro.

Siete segundos después, divisó el lujoso Porsche Carrera GT plateado de Ino a pocos autos de donde ella se encontraba.

La elegante mujer rubia, vestida pulcramente con un traje ejecutivo de falda y chaqueta azul marino, se acercó en sus tacones de seis centímetros hacia ella.

—¡Sakura! Lamento haberte hecho esperar —Ino suspiró, entrecerrando un poco sus azules ojos—. Tuve que supervisar que Sai terminará la pintura para la exhibición de arte en D'Picasso, ¡te juro que lo quería matar! Para colmo, se me descargó el móvil —suspiró, enseñándole el aparato apagado.

—Yo era la que te iba a matar si no te aparecías —espetó la de ojos verdes, suspirando—. Entremos, tengo un frío de muerte, ahora solo quiero tomarme algo caliente.

—Si, claro —ambas entraron al establecimiento lleno de calidez, con solo entrar ambas se llenaron del aroma dulzón de los pasteles de los aparadores y se les hizo agua la boca.

—El impacto visual me ha dejado fascinada —musitó Sakura, acercándose a los aparadores, deleitándose la vista con la deliciosa presentación de un pastel de tres leches. En el aparador que miraba había cuatro diseños distintos del mismo.

Uno era un trozo cuadrado perfecto, con una deliciosa capa de suspiro encima, una cereza en medio y encima de todo, el fondo del plato estaba lleno del jugo del mismo, salpicado de almendras.

Otro era un pastel redondo, con un intrínseco diseño de flores rodeándoles —_al acercarse se fijó que el diseño estaba hecho con almendras y nueces, todo combinado de una forma maestral_— el decorado de arriba consistía en cuatro elaboradas capas, una de deliciosos mangos perfectamente alineados, luego fresas, más luego lo que parecía ser trozos de kiwi y al final, más fresas formando un capullo.

El que seguía era otro trozo, con diseño frutal, con fresas y piñas, y el último, un trozo triangular perfecto con tres fresas bañadas en sirope y unas flores comestibles desperdigadas aquí y allá.

—Si con solo mirar engordase, no podría salir de aquí —señaló Ino, mirando unos pasteles de almendras.

—Te creo —ambas se acercaron al mostrador, donde habían más apetecibles pasteles con diseños fuera de este mundo—. Este lugar parece ser nuestro lugar para pecar —y señaló el área de café un poco más allá, donde ya había unas cuantas personas sentadas charlando amenamente.

—Disculpen, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? —un joven de unos 16 u 17 años emergió de debajo del mostrador.

—Sí, queremos tomarnos un delicioso capuchino y probar uno de estos deliciosos pasteles —Ino le sonrió y el chico le devolvió el gesto.

—Pues han venido al lugar correcto —salió de detrás del mostrador—. ¿Qué les apetece probar?

—Si fuera por mí, un poco de todo —rió Sakura, observando el cabello disparado en todas direcciones del muchacho. La moda de los chicos de estos días.

Ino se decidió por un apetecible trozo de un pastel de fresas y Sakura por uno de naranja, que con solo ver el glaseado la boca se le hizo agua. El joven, el cual se presentó como Konohamaru, las guió hasta una mesa para dos, bastante coqueta y con vista hacía la calle.

—Volveré en unos instantes, mientras, por favor degusten de estos palillos de chocolate —depositó sobre la mesa una canasta de apetecibles palillos y dos envases de chocolate blanco fundido.

Konohamaru se marchó y ambas admiraron el contraste de estilos y colores de ambas secciones que aunque eran en el mismo lugar, eran distintas. El área de repostería tenía colores suaves y cálidos, mezcla de beige, blanco y color caramelo.

Al contrario, el área del café era en colores oscuros, madera oscura, paredes en un rojo oscuro, alguno que otro trazo de marrón, piso en blanco y negro, mesas forjadas en hierro y cima de cristal, asientos altos y bajos, pero todos con un delicado diseño que aseguraba comodidad.

—Sí que se ha esmerado el dueño —musitó Ino, llevándose a los labios un tercer palillo.

—Y que lo digas, ¿cómo te enteraste? —Sakura miraba a su alrededor, era un lugar cómodo y cálido.

—Tenten me lo dijo —Ino suspiró—. La verdad es que no sé cómo se entera de estos sitios.

—Quizás tenga un contacto —inquirió Sakura, señalándola con la mitad de un palillo.

—Sí, un contacto alienígeno —y ambas rieron.

—Aquí están sus pedidos —Konohamaru llegó con los cafés, azúcar, los postres y dos envases más pequeños, de chocolate derretido.

—¡Dios! Si este es el trato habitual, no dejaré de venir aquí —Ino probó un pedazo de su pastel y cerró los ojos del gusto—. Definitivamente, sabe a gloria.

Konohamaru rió—: Eso pensé, provecho, cualquier cosa, solo usen esto —y depositó una campanilla en el centro de la mesa—. Y alguien vendrá y las atenderá, si no estoy yo.

El joven se retiro, acercándose a los otros clientes.

—¿Qué te parece? —Ino aguardó unos minutos, mientras Sakura suspiraba de placer.

—Que, por lo mínimo, una mujer es la que tiene que hacer estos pasteles —se llevó otro trocito a la boca—. ¡Terminaremos engordando! —señaló, riendo.

Ino asintió—: Y el capuchino está delicioso. Definitivamente hemos encontrado nuestro lugar.

—¿Quién será el dueño, o dueña? —musitó Sakura, mirando alrededor. De algún modo, todo el mundo parecía relajado, incluido los meseros que se encargaban de tener aperitivos frescos en las mesas de los clientes.

Sus ojos se posaron en dos hombres que estaban mirando los aparadores. Poseían diferentes estaturas, aunque escasas, al igual que el tono de piel y cabello.

El más bajito —_apenas por unos centímetros_— tenía el cabello rojo, llevaba un traje hecho a la medida de color negro, camisa roja oscura y corbata negra, él se enderezó y miró alrededor, atisbo que tenía los ojos azules, o semejante. Su piel era pálida.

El otro, que era más alto, era bronceado y tenía el cabello rubio, mientras el pelirrojo tenía el cabello un poco largo, el rubio lo llevaba corto y disparado en todas direcciones, llevaba una sencilla camisa blanca, la cual tenía arremangada hasta los codos y un jean oscuro. No pudo ver sus ojos.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —Ino siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amiga y luego se volvió, con una expresión pícara—. ¿Cuál te ha llamado la atención?

—El pelirrojo —respondió Sakura, removiendo su capuchino—, luce como el perfecto villano para mi libro.

—Eso pensé —la rubia frunció el ceño—. Aunque si escogieras al rubio como el verdadero villano…

—No, no, exceptuándote a ti, los rubios son tontos e incluso tú a veces te unes a ellos.

—¡Oye! —Ino la fulminó con sus azules ojos y Sakura no pudo evitar el reírse.

—Admítelo Ino, a ti te gusto el rubio. No está nada mal, parece tu tipo…

—Que Sai no te escuche decir eso.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio de mi silencio? —Ino enarcó una de sus perfectas y delineadas cejas al tiempo que detenía la cuchara a medio camino de su boca con el rico postre.

—¿Me estás chantajeando? —el escepticismo era percibido en su voz y su rostro delataba su sorpresa.

—¿Tú que piensas?

—Dios, Sakura… —la vio sacar el móvil de su bolsillo.

—Llamaré a Sai y le diré que le has estado coqueteando al rubio, si se entera, quizás no pinte más, digamos por... ¿el resto del mes? Eso sin contar las cosas que no harás con él —esto último lo dijo en un tono muy sugestivo mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas.

—Eres una mala persona —bufó Ino, entrecerrando los ojos—. Bien, ¿qué quieres?

—Dos meses más para entregar el manuscrito…

—¡Ni loca! Ya has pospuesto esa entrega dos veces —negó con su cabeza firmemente.

—Sai —le dictó al móvil que empezó a buscar el número y a establecer conexión para la llamada.

—Sakura… —la mujer observaba el móvil y luego a la de ojos verdes, cuando el teléfono estableció conexión y empezó a marcar, Ino parpadeó—. ¡Está bien, está bien! —Alzó las manos en derrota—, tú ganas, está vez.

—Sé que ganaría —rió Sakura, victoriosa.

—Envidiosa —susurró Ino, pateándola por debajo de la mesa—. Sólo me tienes envidia porque tengo una vida sexual sana.

—Procuraré plasmar eso en tu personaje —respondió con mordacidad la escritora.

—Sakura, ¿por qué lo aplazas? El primer borrador fue excelente de a primeras, ¿por qué ahora no quieres entregar el manuscrito? ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura en lugar de responder, saboreó en su paladar la explosión de lo caliente y la dulzura de su café y evitó mirar a Ino.

—¿Estás bloqueada? —Preguntó con suavidad—. ¿Necesitas irte de vacaciones?

Sakura soltó una risita sarcástica—: A donde fuere de vacaciones, me harías trabajar.

—Bueno, sí —admitió Ino a regañadientes—. Pero ése es mi trabajo, presionarte. ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó otra vez.

Sakura suspiró profundamente y luego de mirar a un lado y luego a otro, le hizo una seña a Ino de que se acercará, de repente sentía la garganta reseca, al igual que sus labios.

—… sexo —fue lo único de toda la oración que Sakura le susurró que ella entendió.

—¿Eh? ¿Necesitas tener sexo? —dijo, elevando un poco la voz, sin querer. Sakura abrió los ojos grandemente y se puso roja como la grana.

—¡Idiota, baja la voz! —Le espetó en un cuchicheo—. ¡Y no, no necesito sexo!

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó, y procedió a encogerse de hombros.

—No puedo escribir las escenas de sexo… —susurró, avergonzada—. Lo he intentado, pero no surge nada.

Ino abrió ligeramente la boca y sus ojos, sorprendida.

—Ya alquilé porno, películas melosas, películas _hentai_, mire los canales adultos del cable y… sencillamente nada, no puedo escribir nada al respecto —se pasó la mano por el rostro—. Siento como si todo lo que fuese a describir es demasiado mundano y falta de, ya sabes, ese toque que hace que te transportes a la escena. Y ya cierra la boca, por favor —pidió, con voz ahogada.

Ino hizo lo que le pidió, de forma automática.

Eso era un enorme problema, con mayúsculas. Parte de lo que había catapultado a "S. Hino.", como escritora era el perfecto balance entre sus escenas de acción y las de romance, y toda la sociedad japonesa, incluidos los hombres más arraigados a las costumbres del país, leían esas novelas.

Y esperaban, con ansías, llegar a ese clímax. Al desenvolvimiento de la conexión física y espiritual de los protagonistas. El libro, una cosa sin la otra, no era nada.

—Houston, tenemos un problema —murmuró.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó Sakura en voz baja.

—Bueno, empezaré con lo primordial, ¿hace cuánto que no te acuestas con un hombre…?

Silencio.

—Eso pensé, desde lo de Sasuke, ¿no? Hará casi tres años de ellos. ¿Cómo lo logras? Sobrevivir dos días sin sexo para mí es todo un logro.

—Con la colección de vibradores que me regalaste, con que más —respondió entre dientes.

—Ah, les has dado uso, me alegro. El asunto es que los últimos libros que escribiste estaban basados, quizás de forma indirecta, a la forma en que Sasuke te hacía sentir, ahora, por otro lado, el que no sientas nada pensando en él significa que lo has superado, pero has olvidado lo que se siente estar en brazos de un hombre real y no un juguete de goma.

—¿Sabes? Acabas de parecerte a nuestra antigua maestra de psicología en la universidad —señaló, con cierta burla.

—¡Dios me libre! —Ino movió su mano de un lado a otro, como si desechara la idea—. Pero, estoy en lo correcto, ¿no? Necesitas tener una o muchas noches con un verdadero hombre que fomente más tu libido y tu imaginación.

Sakura inspiró profundamente al percatarse, nuevamente, que Ino había alzado la voz y ahora en el lugar había un silencio sepulcral. Intentado mantener su dignidad, pateó a Ino por debajo de la mesa.

—Eso fue lo que le dijo la psicóloga a Min Yi, ¿no? —y forzó una sonrisa, Ino captó su error a la primera.

—Claro, ya te digo. No sé cómo lo logra, la verdad… —y en cinco segundos, todo volvió al ambiente anterior.

Sakura se pasó una mano por la frente, extenuada.

—El asunto es que no saldré con cualquier hombre, y lo sabes… —tomó la campanilla y la hizo sonar—. Se me hace difícil la idea de, ya sabes, salir y conquistar.

—Konohamaru-kun —Ino le sonrió—. Quiero la tarta de tres leches para llevar con fresas adicionales y la cuenta total.

El chico sonrió asintiendo, regresando con lo pedido; en la entrada del café estaban los dos hombres en los que había reparado anteriormente. Pero aún sin haberlos visto, los había percibido, y notó que no era la única, varias mujeres más habían interrumpido sus conversaciones para verlos.

La misma Ino pareció percibirlos, porque en cuanto firmó la cuenta, dirigió sus ojos en dirección de ellos.

El aire, de una forma casi imperceptible, se había cargado de excitación y expectativas. El pelirrojo fue el primero en entrar y el efecto fue el de un imán, los ojos femeninos seguían su paso calmado pero ligeramente rígido, pues sus hombros lucían tensos.

El otro, por el contrario, se recostó del quicio de la entrada y se cruzó de brazos. Eran unos brazos fuertes y firmes, y Sakura casi podía jurar que todas se fijaron en que ninguno de los dos llevaba alianza.

El pelirrojo pasó junto a ellas hasta el final del lugar y en un rincón apartado, encontró una mesa. Le hizo una señal al otro para que se acercara y éste con gracia se enderezó. Camino sonriendo ligeramente, un paso seguro y firme, pero sin dejar de ser elegante.

—Gaara, creo que te has quedado frustrado con eso de los lugares reservados —musitó el rubio, con una voz melodiosa, ligeramente ronca al tiempo que refrescante y relajante. Una voz digna de hacer gritar a una mujer en varios decibeles de "ah."

Casi unánimemente, todas las mujeres volvieron la cabeza para mirar la espalda del rubio. Una espalda ancha, cintura estrecha y un trasero que llenaba maravillosamente el pantalón jean.

—¿Sabes qué, Ino? —Suspiró Sakura, apartando casi a regañadientes la mirada de los dos hombres—. Creo que no soy la única necesitada de un hombre por aquí —musitó.

E Ino no pudo menos que asentir.

**—Continuará—**

Yo andaba revisando mis viejos borradores y éste escrito es del 13/05/11, ósea 3 años (_LOL_) y tengo muchos borradores más viejos y así que ando desempolvando.

En ese entonces aún no soñaba con el final de Naruto o parecido. Así que tiene aún mucha "_inocencia libre de final_". La historia es categoría M (_muahahaha_) ya que bueno, contendrá su toque de limonada intensa (_shalalala_). Andaba revisando mis viejos escritos y creo que este merece la pena (_encima que le había hecho el comentario a __**ASUKA02 **__sobre la historia y ella termino —inconscientemente— de darme el impulso para publicarla_).

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y que este pequeño proyecto largo pique su curiosidad (?) y bueno, ¡feliz año nuevo! ¡Mi primera publicación del 2015 y no es OneShot! Jaja, ¡ah! de antemano pido disculpas por los posibles OoC que puedan existir en los personajes y sin más...

¡Ja ne~!


	2. 02 - Son gays ¡Deben de serlo!

**"Seductora Inspiración"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Ella necesitaba inspiración y él parecía ser una fuente suficientemente dulce para proveérsela, el problema era que... ¡era gay!

**Capítulo**** 02**

**"Son gays... ¡Deben de serlo!"**

**-/-/-**

Minato suspiró por enésima vez en lo que iba de aquella hora, sencillamente sabía que Kushina no iba a dejar el asunto, no, ¿es que no podía simplemente hacer de la vista gorda?

Era su hijo, muy cierto, pero también era ya un adulto, dueño de su vida y sus acciones, ellos no podían andarse entrometiendo en…

—Minato, tenemos que conseguirle una novia a nuestro hijo —dijo ella, luego de haberlo mirado fijamente durante todo aquel rato a la nuca.

Él no pudo menos que poner los ojos en blanco y volverse, componiendo la más pacífica de sus sonrisas.

—Cariño, Naruto ya es un hombre hecho y derecho… él decidirá si quiere tener una novia ahora o… —Minato suspiró al ver que su esposa lo ignoraba olímpicamente mientras tecleaba en su laptop.

Minato echo la cabeza hacia atrás, a veces, _solo a veces_, quería entrar en la cabecita de su amada esposa y hacerle entender sus puntos de vista, pero…

—Minato, ¿de veras quieres que cenemos "_comida casera_"? Porque si ambos seguimos así, Naruto tendrá que ser contratado por nosotros mismos como cocinero —se recogió un mechón de su pelirrojo cabello detrás de la oreja y Minato suspiró.

—Ya estoy en eso, cariño —la miró como idiota otro rato y luego se volvió hacía la harina que estaba amasando. Y otras veces, como aquella, sencillamente amaba con más intensidad sus diferencias.

Más incluso, con el paso de los años.

**-/-/-**

Sakura respiró profundamente y dejo su teclado inalámbrico a un lado. En momentos como aquellos, sentía que era una miserable.

Es que ni siquiera tenía un atractivo vecino con el cual fantasear y, dicho sea de paso, plasmar esas fantasías en lo que escribía actualmente. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás en el cómodo sofá. Realmente estaba bloqueada, bien bloqueada.

—"_¿Hace cuánto que no te acuestas con un hombre…?"_ —la indecorosa, pero real pregunta de Ino la tenía molesta.

¿Qué tenía que ver el tiempo que tuviese sin haberse acostado con hombre con su libro? Las ideas se desarrollaban en su cabeza, no en la cama, por todos los cielos.

—"… _Necesitas tener una o muchas noches con un verdadero hombre que fomente más tu libido y tu imaginación." _—Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y su estómago gruño al ver que no había nada que pudiese calmar su hambre. Tendría que hacer la compra de cosas sanas y recordar cocinarlas, obviamente.

Saco los vegetales podridos del refrigerador y los echo en la basura, cartones de leche vacíos, envases de yogurt… Solamente en aquellas ocasiones se recordaba que debía de comer algo más que lácteos y frutos secos.

El problema era que siempre olvidaba aquello cuando hacía la compra. Su estómago volvió a rugir y ella suspiró, algo exasperada.

Al menos la repostería que Tenten les había recomendado le quedaba cerca y podía irse andando. Busco su abrigo y se calzó, tomó las llaves de su apartamento y salió, dirigiéndose al ascensor, allí se encontró con su amable y anciano vecino, el señor Yatsubo, que parecía tener milenios de vida, por todas sus arrugas.

—Buenas tardes, Yatsubo-san —le saludó.

—Oh, pequeña, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? —Pero a pesar de su aspecto, tenía una energía que muchos jovencitos le envidiarían, y su voz, aunque dulce, seguía conservando el tono de firmeza de cuando estuvo en la policía.

—Mejor que ayer, supongo —pulsó el botón para el primer piso—. ¿Y usted, se siente mejor de su resfriado?

—Bah, un simple resfriado no podrá vencerme, he enfrentado cosas peores —y ambos sonrieron ante el comentario—. Por cierto, se ha mudado un nuevo inquilino, justo en el apartamento al lado del tuyo.

Sakura le miro, un tanto sorprendida.

—¿De veras? ¿Cuándo? —el señor Yatsubo sonrió por la cara de ella.

—Ayer envió sus cosas, llegará hoy, según dijo Min-min, es bastante joven —se rascó la barbilla—. Espero que haya hecho todas las investigaciones pertinentes…

Sakura asintió.

—Gracias por la información, Yatsubo-san, nos veremos más tarde —se despidió, saliendo del ascensor.

—Oh niña, ten cuidado, procura regresar pronto, según el pronóstico del tiempo, lloverá hoy —le dijo, antes de que se cerrasen las puertas y ella saliese a la calle, asintiendo ante sus palabras.

Sakura se ajusto mejor su abrigo al salir y agradeció haber dejado sus guantes dentro del bolsillo del mismo, el frío era peor que antes. Se sopló las manos y emprendió el camino hacía su nuevo lugar de perdición, dispuesta a comerse dos raciones de delicioso pastel, si llegaba viva allí.

**-/-/-**

Naruto ladeó la cabeza cuando Konohamaru entro a la cocina.

—Gaara-san acaba de llamar, dijo que por favor le lleves algo de comer a "_su nuevo apartamento_" —esto último lo dijo con cierta sorna y haciendo signos de comillas con sus dedos.

—Ese bastardo… pareciese que para lo único que sirvo es para cocinarle a todo el mundo —bufó, mientras espolvoreaba con azúcar la capa de una de sus creaciones.

—¿Ese es el pastel de bodas para la señora que tiene el gato histérico? —inquirió el castaño, bastante sorprendido—. Nii-chan, pensé que habías dicho que lo dejarías para mañana…

—No pude resistirme, la verdad —rió él, comiéndose una fresa—. Es todo un reto, ósea, ¿cuántas veces puedes ver un pastel de boda de cuatro plazas, cada una de ellas con el diseño de los gatos que ha tenido nadie? Incluso para mí es un logro.

—¿Cada plaza de gato tiene un sabor distinto? —Konohamaru se acercó y metió el dedo en una cacerola con chocolate derretido.

—Así es… la primera es de vainilla, la segunda es de chocolate negro, la tercera contiene una mezcla de frutos secos y un dulce sabor a natilla y el cuarto tiene una porción de los anteriores más una parte en especifica con fresas, ron y chocolate.

—¡Vaya! —Konohamaru siguió probando del chocolate—. ¡Me has sorprendido!

—Ya te dije que hasta a mí mismo —la campanilla del mostrador sonó y Konohamaru, limpiándose las manos, salió a recibir a los clientes.

Naruto tomó la cámara digital que tenía para preservar el diseño y antes de que tomase la primera fotografía, la voz femenina del mostrador captó su atención.

—Todos siguen luciendo increíblemente deliciosos, e incluso más, me atrevo a decir —Naruto se sonrió, esa era la gracia, que cada vez que mirases un pastel, luciese más apetecible cada vez que le vieses.

Sacudió la cabeza y retomó su labor de tomar las fotografías.

—Eh, jefe —de otra puerta se asomó la cabeza castaña de Udon—. El señor Sabaku no acaba de llamar, _otra vez_, y dice que se apure en llevarle algo de comer.

—¡Ese bastardo! —Gruño, tomando las fotografías—. Estoy más desesperado que él de que se case con Mayuri-chan, a ver si así deja de exigirme a mí que le ande de esposa.

Udon no pudo menos que sonreír, algo nervioso.

—Bueno, ¿ya han terminado ustedes allá dentro? Casi es hora del cierre —señaló, limpiándose las manos.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Lo que pasa es que se aproxima una tormenta —Naruto llevó el enorme pastel hasta el congelador al fondo de la habitación—. Y no quiero que nadie se quede atrapado en ella fuera de casa, es bastante incómodo.

Udon asintió y se marchó a avisarles a los demás.

Konohamaru entró con una bolsa en la mano.

—El clima afuera luce pésimo… ya quedan pocas personas…

—Sí, ya le dije a Udon que avise a los demás, hoy cerraremos más temprano —dijo, mientras fregaba los utensilios usados.

—Entendido, Nii-chan, ¿cuándo vas a ir a visitar al viejo? Dice que quiere verte —Konohamaru empezó a quitarse la camisa de la repostería, debajo llevaba una camiseta negra.

—Al viejo Sarutobi, ¿eh? Ya sacaré tiempo, no te preocupes —sonrió, recordando que el viejo siempre había estado allí en los momentos más dulces y también más difíciles de su vida—. Iré pronto.

—Ya —Konohamaru se colocó otra camisa, de color gris y su abrigo con parches de diversas marcas—. ¿Minato-san ya regreso de Corea?

Naruto asintió—. Adelanto el viaje, aunque varias cosas fueron canceladas allá, eso fue lo que más acortó su estadía.

—Nii-chan, en algún momento tendremos que ir a Corea, su cocina también es importante y deliciosa.

—Sí, sí —correspondió el rubio, mientras acomodaba los utensilios en su lugar.

—Naruto-san, ya se ha marchado todo el mundo —anunció Udon, seguido de otros jóvenes.

—¿Y Chouji? —Naruto se refería a otro chef que trabaja con él, usualmente era el encargado de los diseños de la mayoría de los pasteles y de la preparación de algunos cafés para acompañar a cada uno.

—Esta cambiándose en los vestuarios —musitó Kashin, uno de los ayudantes y aprendices más jóvenes.

Naruto asintió.

—Díganle que cierre con llave y los pasteles que están en los aparadores llévenselos, me marcho antes porque tengo que desviarme a llevarle su "_cena_" a mi "_esposo_" —y ante su tono sumiso cargado de sarcasmo, todos rieron.

**-/-/-**

Sakura salió más que satisfecha de aquel lugar, se había comido las dos porciones que se había propuesto y se había llevado un buen pedazo de un pastel de manzanas con natilla y pan francés, y en su otra mano cargaba con un delicioso café frío con doble de vainilla.

Ingresó al portal de los apartamentos con paso apresurado, pues aún con todo, el frío era más y más fuerte gracias también a la ligera llovizna que había empezado a caer a mitad de su trayecto.

Se detuvo junto al ascensor y pulso el botón y espero, las puertas se abrieron casi inmediatamente, al ingresar pulsó el botón del último piso.

—¡Eh, señorita, detenga ese ascensor, por favor! —Sakura frunció el ceño y apretó el botón para detener las puertas, el hombre entró corriendo al ascensor, sosteniendo entre sus manos una caja blanca y cuadrada.

—Dios, muchísimas gracias, acaba usted de salvarme la vida —él soltó el aire y la miro, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

El corazón de Sakura golpeó fuertemente contra sus costillas. Aquel hombre era el mismo que había visto una semana atrás en la repostería. El rubio que había llamado la atención de Ino, y de paso, la suya propia.

—No… no fue nada —él se enderezó en toda su estatura y visto de cerca era muchísimo más alto de lo que había pensado. Había procurado no pensar mucho en las insinuaciones de Ino de conseguirle alguna cita con el pelirrojo o el rubio que ahora se encontraba junto a ella.

—Oh, créame, me ha salvado —se echó el cabello hacía atrás, apartando algunas gotas de agua.

Sus ojos eran azules, no como los de Ino que eran casi azules árticos, los de él eran color cielo, un azul muy bonito.

Sakura se alejó imperceptiblemente de él, de alguna forma sentía que estaba invadiendo su espacio. El ascensor parecía haber empequeñecido con él adentro.

—¿Es nuevo aquí? Nunca le había visto.

—Oh, algo así, vengo a visitar a mi amigo que recién se acaba de mudar acá.

Su voz era bastante agradable, lo había notado la primera vez que lo había visto, era una voz ronca y de alguna manera, que hablase un tanto despacio lo hacía ser más sexy.

—¿Usted vive aquí? —preguntó, con simple curiosidad.

—Así es, en el último piso.

—Oh vaya, justo ahí vive mi amigo —rió él, un tanto nervioso.

El silencio cayó entre ellos y Sakura jamás había sentido que el ascensor hubiese tardado tanto en subir como en aquel momento. Un aroma dulzón llenaba el lugar y no sabía si era por las cosas que ella llevaba, por la de él, o él mismo que olía así.

Por fin la campanilla sonó, resonando en el pasillo desierto.

—Bueno, un placer —Sakura sacó las llaves de su puerta, él se detuvo en la puerta a unos cuantos pasos de la suya.

—Igual y otra vez gracias, por lo del ascensor… —tocó con firmeza a la puerta.

Sakura asintió e ingresó a su apartamento. Cerrando la puerta escuchó la voz enérgica del rubio saludar al nuevo inquilino…

—¡Eh, Gaara, no me has visto en una semana, al menos salúdame apropiadamente y no mires la caja con tanta hambre! —no escuchó la respuesta porque también habían cerrado la puerta de al lado.

¿Gaara no era el nombre de aquel pelirrojo que estaba con el rubio la semana pasada? Además, ¿qué clase de saludo era ese? ¿"_Salúdame apropiadamente_"?

¿Sería que ellos dos eran…? Ninguno lo parecía, pero las apariencias engañan.

Fue hasta la cocina y dejo las cosas sobre la encimera. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Ino.

Quizás ya era hora de realmente conseguirse un hombre, para dejar de pensar tantas cosas absurdas.

**-/-/-**

En los próximos días apenas si había visto a su vecino, lo escuchaba cuando salía y a veces cuando regresaba, salía muy temprano a trabajar o lo que fuese y en aquellos seis días, cuatro de ellos había llegado pasada la medianoche.

A quien había visto más a menudo era al rubio, que siempre iba y le llevaba comida —_aparentemente casera_—, le hacía la colada y limpiaba… ¿Aquello no eran más que confirmaciones? ¡¿Ino quería más?!

La noche anterior incluso había escuchado al pelirrojo quejarse al otro lado de lo pesado que era el rubio físicamente y que…

—"…_sencillamente no te puedo aguantar, mejor yo arriba"_ —habían sido sus palabras.

¡¿Ino quería más pruebas?! Su atractivo vecino y su rubio amigo eran una pareja de homosexuales… Ella así lo creía. Ino decía que Dios no pudo crear semejantes hombres para que se cogiesen entre sí.

—Ino, te aseguro que son pareja… ¡Incluso le hace la colada! ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera tú le haces la colada a Sai! —exclamó.

—Corrección, ambos hacemos la colada, pero no del tipo de lavar la ropa, sino de tirarla por los aires —y rió.

—No me interesan los detalles, muchas gracias —Sakura, a pesar de escribir lo que escribía, a veces se sonrojaba con la más mínima de las insinuaciones. Aunque solo era a veces.

—Envidiosa, por cierto, ¿qué tal va ese libro? ¿Al menos ha funcionado en algo que espiases a tu nuevo y atractivo vecino?

—Que es homosexual…

—Sí, sí, y él y su rubio amigo son pura dinamita en la cama, según tú… ¿Ha funcionado de algo el saberlo?

Sakura miró la pantalla de su laptop, donde debería estar la descripción de la escena amorosa solo estaba en blanco.

—Tu silencio me dice que no… pero tampoco aceptas a ninguno de los hombres que te presento.

—Ino, por Dios… —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Miyavi era uno bueno —dijo con firmeza.

—Sí, para los metálicos, cuando acabase de hablar de todos los _piercings_ que tenía, yo me habría secado esperando que se pusiera manos a la obra.

—Miike —enumeró.

—Era capaz de asesinarme mientras me lo hacía, por Dios, ese tipo debería tener un letrero que dijese "¡Peligro! Soy Gore plus."

—Un poco de misterio no te iba a matar.

—El misterio no, él sí —bufó.

—Lee es atractivo —suspiró, casi sintiéndose derrotada.

—Sí, pero nada más hablaba de su ex-novia, que casualmente también se llama Sakura, se pasó toda la cita diciendo _"¿Sakura, recuerdas cuando fuimos a tal o cual sitio?"_ o _"¿Recuerdas cuando…?"_ pensé que siendo stripper la cosa seria _más movida_ —suspiró.

—Quisquillosa.

—Quizás.

—Le preguntaré a Kiba.

—Ni te atrevas —respondió con frialdad.

—Eh, que solo estoy bromeando, pero sabes que no fue su culpa que Sasuke y…

—Sí, sí, también lo sé, pero no.

—Bueno, le preguntaré a Sai por alguno de sus amigos, entonces.

—¿Crees que a alguno de ellos pueda lograr sacarle dos o tres palabras aparte de su arte?

—Quizás, conozco a uno de ellos, Deidara, es un artista con la arcilla y el barro, un tanto narcisista, pero bastante agradable después de que pasa la media hora hablando de él y sus logros.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Lo que sea.

—Te llamó cuando concerté la cita, ya me voy, Sai acaba de llegar.

—Sí, sí, hasta luego —y colgó sin esperar respuesta. Estaba harta de aquello, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiese conseguir un buen espécimen de hombre para inspirarla?

Alguien tocó a su puerta, un poco extrañada se acercó a misma para mirar por la mirilla para ver quién era y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

El rubio sexy de ojos azules estaba al otro lado de su puerta, esperando pacientemente.

—¿Sí? —abrió la puerta un poco, verlo de frente le resultaba impactante cada vez que le veía. Siempre llevaba combinaciones de ropas claras y oscuras, y ese día no fue la excepción.

Llevaba unos jeans azul claro, contrastado por un polo negro que resaltaba lo bronceado de su piel y que se ajustaba divinamente a su torso.

—Ah, disculpe —lucía realmente apenado—. Sé que puede parecerle raro, ¿pero podría guardarle esto a Gaara por mí? Es que hoy no podré venir porque se me ha presentado un asunto urgente —dijo, mientras le tendía una caja con el logo de su ahora repostería favorita.

Y si hacía un recuento, a excepción de la caja blanca de la primera vez, todas las demás cosas —_bolsas, vasos, cajas y demás_— llevaban el mismo logo.

—Claro, no hay problema —asintió, tomando la caja de sus manos, sin querer sus dedos se rozaron y ella sintió una descarga de electricidad, él solo se removió, quizás sorprendido.

—Erm, bueno, eso era todo y nuevamente, disculpe las molestias —dijo, inclinándose un poco.

—No, no hay problema, pero a ustedes dos debe de gustarle mucho esa repostería… he notado que siempre trae cosas de allí —musito.

—Bueno, a él le gusta comer gratis y a mi cocinar, ¿qué se puede hacer? —sonrió con franqueza, mientras se volvía para presionar el botón de subida del ascensor.

—¿Trabaja en la repostería? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. En todo el tiempo que había ido allí, solo lo había visto aquella vez cuando había ido por vez primera, hacía casi dos semanas atrás.

—¿Trabajar? Bueno, algunos lo ven así, pero para mí es mi vida —las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, —pero realmente soy el propietario y claro, chef principal —entró al ascensor mientras Sakura intentaba procesar la información—. Espero verle algún día por allá, le prometo que le daré cualquier postre gratis —y le guiñó un ojo mientras las puertas se cerraban y Sakura cerraba su propia puerta, atónita.

¿Él era el propietario de la repostería? ¿Él? ¿Un hombre? ¡¿Y chef principal?!

—Pero por Dios que tiene que ser gay… —gimió, dejando la caja sobre la encimera para luego dejarse caer en el sofá, derrotada.

Los dos hombres que en mucho tiempo habían captado su atención ya estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

¡Qué horror para la población femenina!

**—Continuará—**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**ASUKA02:** Ino, mi amada Ino (_le tengo un aprecio secreto, jaja_) siempre me ha resultado más despierta que Sakura y más atrevida; siempre en situaciones de bochorno hay unos '_metiches_' y no pude evitar ponerlo así, espero que en este capítulo ya te hayas percatado del pensar de la pobre Sakura (sé _que terminará con el cerebro frito xD_), en verdad, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo tocaya, ¡un abrazote!

**ButterflyBB:** Jaja, mi querida no hay que secuestrar ningún documento, ni morir, aquí finaliza la espera, jaja. Me llena de felicidad saber que te gusta y que esperaras pacientemente por los demás, ¡un apapacho!

**KurO21:** La limonada no es lo que importa, llegar a la limonada eso es lo importante. Año nuevo, comienzo nuevo, ya irán sucediendo mas y mas cosas que espero también sean de tu agrado, confió que al igual este capítulo lo sea, abrazos.

**Pollito:** ¡Hola! Me hace muy feliz que la idea te haya encantado y parezca prometedora (_yo espero no aburrirlos a morir xD_) tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda e igualmente para ti, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que este segundo capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Guest:** ¡Hola~~! Jajaja, me alegra que solo pudieras decir "_daaaam_" (_se emocionó y se hizo bolita_) me alegra tanto que haya captado tu atención y le veas futuro, me halagas en sobremanera al decir que soy genial escribiendo, pero realmente creo que sencillamente es "deseo y pasión" por estos personajes, jeje. Espero que este segundo capítulo sea de tu agrado y rayos, que mal que no puedas comer nada fuera de una dieta blanca (_la apapacha, la apapacha_) espero que a estas alturas, ya si puedas disfrutar de algunos pasteles, te mando un apapacho enorme y fuerzas, ¡fighting!

**IngDeac:** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer y permitirme saber tu opinión al respecto, confío que este capítulo sea tan interesante como el segundo, ¡saludos!

**yuuko14:** Hola, hola, me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado, espero de verdad que este también sea de tu agrado, ¡bye!

**Nayita-Uzumaki:** ¡Imouto-chaaaaan! (_se fija que otra vez se cambió de nombre xD_) me alegra tanto que te guste (llora de felicidad) espero que este segundo capítulo también te agrade, jaja, con calma se irán desvelando cada cosa, no te preocupes, ¡besote!

**Gatito-Pizza Humpty:** ¡Hola! Me hace muy feliz (_no imaginas cuanto_) de que estés enamorada de mi historia, tengo mucho tiempo con ella en borrador y nunca me había animado realmente a publicarla por temor, quizás, de que resultase demasiado OOC, pero ya con ese final del manga me valió madres jaja. Había pensado siempre en Sakura como escritora y en Naruto en un ambiente diferente al mundo relacionado al combate y surgió esto, espero de verdad que este segundo capítulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por tus buenos deseos, igual para ti, feliz 2015 :D

**ahsayuni15f:** ¡Señorita! ¡Está viva! (_corre a abrazarla_), mujer, que andabas perdida, ¡te he extrañado un montón! (_llora en un rincón_) en fin, espero que hayas tenido un genial inicio de año y sobre esta historia solo debo decir que después de saber que tanta gente gusta del _Yaoi _yo debía de al menos jugar con la idea (_?_) jaja, habrán algunas situaciones que espero igual sean de tu agrado, espero que este segundo capítulo haya sido de tu disfrute, ¡apapachoooooos!

**ayane Evans:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar y aquí el segundo capítulo que espero te haya gustado por igual.

**Sakuita 01:** ¡Pancitaaaaa! Así que te gustan las limonadas, eeeeeeh (_sube y baja las cejas sugestivamente_) yo espero que a medida que avance te siga gustando, jeje. Personalmente yo misma babee con mi propia descripción de ellos, es que me salió tan… *_busca una cubeta y sigue babeando_* y bueno *_se limpia con una toalla_* me alegra tanto que te gustara *_se limpia las lágrimas de felicidad_* espero de verdad que este capítulo dos también haya resultado ameno de leer, un abrazo enorme y curiosidad… ¿ya llego el bebote? *o*

**-/-/-**

**Notas del Autor:**

Este capítulo fue escrito por vez primera el _**17-06-2011**_, ha pasado por varias correcciones/lavados de cara, pero al fin aquí esta. En realidad no pensé que la historia fuese a tener tanta aceptación, seguimientos, favoritos, pero me he sorprendido gratamente. Espero de corazón que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado.

Personalmente y les advierto, no voy hacer una historia en la que al tercer capítulo los personajes anden cogiéndose entre sí como que no hay mañana, no, pero tampoco les digo con esto que llegaremos al capítulo 10 sin nada de acción de por medio, ¡Dios, no! Sencillamente me tomaré mi tiempo en mostrar el desarrollo de ellos dos, de presentar ciertos puntos que resulten coherentes y válidos, para que el asunto se sienta más natural, ¿no? No quiero que salga algo chafa por ser algo apresurado (_nadie mencione el final del manga, gracias xD_). Y bueno, espero que hayan tenido un hermoso inicio del 2015, ¡abrazos!

¡Ja ne!

**PD:** Como muchos/as de ustedes sabrán, durante el mes de diciembre participé en un concurso de la comunidad Retos Fanfiction llamado "**Reto** **Concurso de Navidad**" en el cual, sorprendentemente participe con 3 OneShots con temática navideña. Agradecería que pasaran por la comunidad (_el link está en mi perfil de Fanfiction_) y votarán en el** "Reto** **Concurso Navidad" Animación **y siguiendo las reglas para votar, voten por la historia que consideren mejor (_se escogen de a 3 historias, votando 3 puntos por la que más les guste, 2 puntos para la segunda y 1 punto para la última que más les haya gustado_) y nada, esperando que se animen a votar por sus favoritos/as y agradeciendo de antemano su tiempo y posibles votaciones (muahahah) ahora si me despido.

**PD2:** Que postdata 1 más largo xD.


	3. 03 - Sabaku no & Uzumaki

**"Seductora Inspiración"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Ella necesitaba inspiración y él parecía ser una fuente suficientemente dulce para proveérsela, el problema era que... ¡era gay!

**Capítulo 03**

**"Sabaku no & Uzumaki" **

**-/-/-**

El sábado en la tarde fue que pudo apreciar de cerca de su vecino, Sabaku no Gaara. El pelirrojo había tocado a su puerta con dos toques firmes y secos.

—¿Sí ? —el rostro de él, siempre inexpresivo, se mostró ligeramente contrariado al verla.

—Disculpe, ¿la desperté? —preguntó con total sequedad. Él sí que sabía romper el hielo.

Sakura se acomodó unos mechones que se habían soltado de su coleta.

—No, que va, estaba demasiado inmersa en el trabajo y por eso este aspecto de zombi a medio morir, pero calma, que no muerdo —dijo, con gracia.

Gaara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

—Mi amigo me dijo que había dejado mi cena aquí…

—Sí, esperé un momento, por favor —dejo la puerta ligeramente entreabierta y Gaara apreció la pequeña porción de combinaciones de colores que atisbo a ver. Movió la puerta solo un poco y divisó la encimera, de la cual ella tomó la caja y al lado de ésta, estaba una laptop encendida.

—¿Siempre ha vivido aquí? —preguntó.

—No, la verdad es que no, aquí tiene —le tendió la caja sellada y él la tomó con ambas manos.

—Usted se me hace vagamente familiar… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? —la miro, entrecerrando sus magníficos ojos —_que por fin podía ver de cerca_— de color aguamarina.

—No lo creo, no soy una persona que se diga muy sociable ni mucho menos —se subió los lentes de lectura por el puente de la nariz y Gaara frunció más el ceño.

—Bueno, si usted lo dice —se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia—. Gracias y nuevamente disculpe por las molestias —Sakura le hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano de que no importaba.

Gaara abrió la puerta de su apartamento y Sakura cerró la suya. Era la primera vez que lo había tenido tan cerca, era un poco más alto que ella pero más bajo que su amigo el rubio, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

Tenía unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos que no le restaban atractivo, muy por el contrario, destacaba la palidez de su rostro y el color de sus ojos, su cabello rojo también parecía hecho para hacerlo destacar. Era atlético, pero no como su novio.

Ambos eran totalmente opuestos pero ahí estaban, juntos y revueltos.

Volvió a plantarse delante de su laptop… quizás era momento de darle otra oportunidad a las películas y canales para mayores de 18 años.

**-/-/-**

—Estoy casi seguro que tu vecina piensa que somos novios o algo así, me llamas a cada dos por tres…

—No soy culpable de que Matsuri quiera las cosas perfectas, tú eres quien hará el pastel y de eso depende el diseño del vestido, ¿no crees que yo también estoy un poco harto? —bufó, apilando otra caja que contenía un diseño descartado.

—No me casaré jamás, lo juro —Naruto empezó a recoger las cajas y las apiló en un rincón.

—Espero que lo que sea que muestre ahora cuando llame sea el diseño final —Gaara estaba sentado en el comedor para cuatro personas con la laptop frente a sí, esperando que su prometida se conectase a través de _Skype_.

—Somos dos, te lo aseguro —Naruto se dejójo caer en el sillón de Gaara—. Deberías tener un sofá, es más cómodo.

—¿Olvidas que estoy aquí de paso? —Gaara ni siquiera lo miraba, revisaba las acciones de la bolsa en aquellos momentos.

—Ojalá y yo estuviese de paso así como tú —replicó con cierta sorna. El apartamento estaba decorado en una combinación de colores claros y oscuros, beige, melocotón, rojo vino, púrpura e incluso negro y blanco, todo en una combinación perfecta.

Había tres habitaciones, incluyendo la principal, dos baños, una terraza que colindaba con la de la vecina del 204B, el otro apartamento. La cocina tenía todos los utensilios para cualquier necesidad de ser creativo con la comida, personalmente, él hubiese escogido colores semejantes a los de Gaara.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —se burló Gaara, al atraparlo mirando una espátula que estaba en un colgador de metal.

—Ya sabes que sí —hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios—. Para ser algo de paso, te has esmerado bastante en equiparlo de lo mejor.

Gaara se encogió de hombros y Naruto escuchó el sonido que hacía el programita ese cuando estaba haciendo una llamada.

—¡Hola! —el rostro y la voz de Matsuri se hicieron presentes en la pantalla.

—Hola —respondió Gaara, con menos sequedad.

Naruto solo saludo con la mano.

—Naruto-kun, lamento mucho haberte hecho descartar una y otra vez el diseño, pero este sí que es el definitivo —asintió a algo que le decía alguien, quizás su hermana, y se volvió hacía la pantalla.

—Hasta yo deseo saber qué es lo que tanto buscabas —Gaara recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha.

—Ya verán, ya verán… —rebuscaba entre unos papeles que tenía frente a sí, visiblemente emocionada—. Mientras, ¿cómo ha estado su día? —preguntó.

—Oh, por Dios —dijo Naruto, con fingido dramatismo—. Todos sabemos que lo que quieres saber es el tamaño del bóxer de Gaara —el mencionado se volvió, mirando a su amigo con cierta furia y un rojo tenue cubriendo sus mejillas, compitiendo con su cabello.

—Ah —Matsuri también lucía un poco sonrojada, pero siguió hablando, —no hay necesidad, ya lo sé —Gaara se volvió y la miró, espantado.

—¡Matsuri!

—Pero es la verdad, ¿no? —y le sacó la lengua. Naruto soltó una carcajada y Gaara escondió su rostro en la palma de su mano.

—Bah, mi día ha estado bastante bien, la verdad, a excepción de que tu prometido me llama tanto que creo que los vecinos piensan que somos pareja —ahora fue el turno de ella de reírse a carcajadas.

—Que pareja más dispareja serían ustedes —y siguió riéndose, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

—No fomentes su imaginación, por favor —pidió Gaara a Naruto.

—No te preocupes, ella sola se basta, ¿no? —y le guiñó un ojo a la joven, que seguía sonriendo y le mostraba un dibujo.

—Claro, bueno, aquí esta… —Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido y miró a Gaara de reojo, pero el pelirrojo parecía haberse quedado de piedra.

El dibujo era una pequeña tormenta de arena de forma horizontal, entre la arena se divisaban algunas hojas y ramitas, un pequeño osito gris sostenía una aún más pequeña calabaza, ambos reposando de forma casi mágica sobre la arena.

Los símbolos de los antepasados de Gaara, e incluso los de Naruto estaban allí.

—Erm… ¿Qué les parece? — Mayuri los miraba, un poco nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, esbozando una sonrisa, por su parte, Gaara estaba atónito, otra vez.

—Yo creo que le gusta —Naruto le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo—. Bueno, si ese es el diseño final… —saco su móvil y le tomo una foto a la imagen —creo que me iré a planear algo como ese diseño, adiós Matsuri-chan, Gaara, no te olvides de pasar mañana para que veas el avance…—salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, por su parte, Gaara seguía rígido.

Y eso a Matsuri le preocupaba.

—Gaara-kun, ¿no te ha gustado? Si no, sencillamente puedo decidirme por uno de los anteriores…

—Pero qué dices… —bufó, ocultando su rostro en la palma de su mano—. Me ha encantado, pero no pensé que tendrías presente algo así como mis raíces… o mis juguetes favoritos —añadió esto último en voz baja, lleno de vergüenza.

Matsuri le sonrió con dulzura y alivio.

—¿Cómo no lo tendría presente? Lo tenía tan presente que sencillamente no podía pasar por alto algún símbolo que te representase en la ceremonia… aparte de ti, claro —rió.

Gaara respiró profundamente y alzó el rostro.

—Realmente me has sorprendido…

—Será la magia del amor… —canturreo ella y Gaara puso los ojos en blanco, con fingida exasperación—. Te amo, tonto.

—¿Por qué lo de tonto? Soy bastante inteligente… —bufó, enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos—. Yo también te amo… —dijo de forma menos audible, evitando mirar a su prometida al otro lado de la pantalla.

Matsuri sonrió más ampliamente. El corazón de su frío y a la vez tierno pelirrojo se derretía más y más con el paso del tiempo. Realmente era magia.

**-/-/-**

Ino empujó la puerta de la repostería y al hacerlo, se tropezó con el fuerte torso de un hombre que la sujetó por los hombros.

—Disculpe —Ino alzó la mirada rápidamente al reconocer aquella voz. Era el rubio explosivo dueño de la tienda y, según Sakura, homosexual.

—No hay problema —la soltó en cuanto la dejó firme sobre el suelo—. Gracias por atraparme —dijo, guiñandole un ojo, que él correspondió con una pequeña pero sexy sonrisa.

—Cuando quiera —se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara y luego salió a hablar con un hombre maduro de larga cabellera blanca que estaba recostado en un BMW M6 color platino.

Ino lo miró de arriba abajo, desde la postura de sus piernas hasta la forma en que cruzaba los brazos sobre el fuerte pecho exudaba masculinidad.

Sakura realmente tenía que estar bastante mal para ver cosas donde no las había.

—Señorita Yamanaka —la saludó Konohamaru al verla.

—Ya te dije que me llamarás Ino, Konohamaru-kun —hizo un mohín con los labios al ver que su anhelado pastel de fresas se había terminado, era la primera vez que le sucedía desde que iba allí.

—Lo siento, pero son normas del trabajo —rió el moreno—. ¿Qué le apetece hoy?

—¿Realmente se terminó el pastel de fresas? —lo miró con ojos de cachorro apaleado y él no pudo menos que ampliar su sonrisa.

—La verdad es que casi lo están trayendo, el abuelo de Nii-chan había encargado las últimas porciones, así que le pedí a Chouji-san que hiciese un poco más para usted.

Los ojos de Ino brillaron de alegría.

—¡Te besaría! Pero se vería como abuso a un menor, así que sencillamente diré que eres casi Dios para mí —y ambos rieron.

—No creo ser tanto —musitó el joven—. Ya vengo, iré a buscar su porción —y desapareció tras bastidores. Ino sonrió ampliamente, la verdad es que el chico era muy considerado. Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver como Sakura y el rubio intercambiaban palabras y ciertas miradas que captaron su atención.

Él había estrechado la mano de Sakura y la había soltado, pero había algo en su mirada que había cambiado, no sabía cómo explicarlo… era algo casi como…

—Hola Ino-cerda —saludó la escritora, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

La rubia pasó el insulto por alto para ver como el señor de cabellos blancos señalaba a Sakura con su cabeza y el rubio se pasaba la mano por la nuca, negando con tanto fervor que a ella _casi_ le dolió el cuello.

—Hola frentona —bueno, ni por tan alto—. ¿Qué tal la conferencia sobre "Relaciones humanas y el sexo"? —inquirió con verdadera curiosidad, volviéndose hacia el mostrador, donde ya estaba Konohamaru colocando su porción para llevar y otra para comer allí mismo.

—Pésima… —saludó a Konohamaru, que le tendió un platillo con fresas bañadas en chocolate blanco que ella miró como su salvación.

—Casi te llevaría a mi casa si cocinas así de bien —dijo Ino—. ¿Y qué ha ido tan mal? —le preguntó a Sakura.

—Nada del otro mundo, lo que más había eran personas mayores, especialmente hombres, con problemas para relacionarse con su pareja de hace ochenta años… y la charla fue impartida por alguien que podría ser nuestro tatará-tatará-tatará… bueno, tan tatará que perdí la cuenta si podían ser nuestros antepasados directos —suspiro, mordisqueando una fresa—. Delicioso —gimió.

—Me encargare de hacérselo saber a nuestros chefs —asintió Konohamaru—. Y por cierto, cocino bien, pero el que mejor cocina es mi Nii-chan —señaló con la cabeza hacia fuera, donde seguía el rubio dándoles la espalda—. Él es el verdadero genio.

—Oye Romeo, deja de darle tanta fama al jefe y revisa el pastel de bodas para mañana —por la puerta del fondo emergió la cabeza castaña del que conocían como Udon—. Órdenes de Chouji-san.

—Ya, ya, eso fue porque me escuchó decir que Nii-chan… —se marchó, disculpándose, prometiendo volver enseguida.

—En fin, lo peor es que hoy era la conferencia de Kushina-san y me la perdí por andar escuchando charlas bobas para señores de la octava edad —bufó.

—Ya habrán más oportunidades —asintió Ino—. Te conseguiré entradas la próxima vez, avísame con tiempo, mujer. Por cierto, ¿ya sabes si tu vecino es o no…?

Sakura abrió los ojos, perpleja.

—¡Ino! —le espeto.

—¿Qué? He visto como lo miras cada vez que nos lo cruzamos y hoy no fue la excepción… pareciese como si quisieras reprimirlo.

—Es que quiero reprimirlo, es un completo desconocido, para empezar, vamos, ni siquiera conozco su nombre… además, ya sabes que pienso que es gay…

—Por la forma en que él te mira, no pareciese serlo —Ino termino de comer y tiro el envase en la basura. Sakura la miró, un tanto alarmada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que, a menos que sea bisexual, creo que le atraes, en cierto modo.

—¿Y qué diablos te hace pensar eso?

—Lo que he visto con mis ojos —respondió con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy casi segura que si se lo pides, accederá.

—Tú sí que estás loca —Sakura se llevó otra fresa a la boca, presa de los nervios en esta ocasión.

—Hm, creo que todos tenemos algo de locura por dentro, ¿no? —el sujeto del que hablaban estaba justo detrás de ellas. ¿En qué momento había entrado y cuánto había escuchado?

—Estamos totalmente de acuerdo —asintió Ino, con solemnidad.

Sakura paso saliva, se sentía la garganta y los labios resecos, y el corazón le latía a mil.

Él sonrió, mordisqueándose ligeramente el labio superior. —¿No piensan llevarse nada más?

Las dos negaron con sus cabezas, Sakura no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, temerosa de descubrir que él las había escuchado hablando de él.

Les sacó la cuenta, que Ino pagó por ambas ya que Sakura parecía haberse quedado fría en su sitio.

El móvil de Ino empezó a sonar y disculpándose, contestó alejándose un poco de ellos.

Sakura miraba el suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante que había visto en toda su vida y el rubio no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa, un tanto cínica.

—Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso… aunque nos hemos tratado todas estas últimas semanas, no sé su nombre —la miraba con cierta incertidumbre en los ojos.

Sakura alzó el rostro lentamente… ¿Quizás él solo había escuchado aquel comentario final?

—Haruno… Haruno Sakura —soltó, casi en un susurro. Él asintió—. ¿Y el suyo?

—Uzumaki Naruto —respondió con firmeza, sin titubear—. Pensé que en algún momento le había dicho mi nombre… pero veo que no, Dios, a veces olvido los buenos modales.

Sakura rió un poco nerviosa, pero evitaba mirarlo directamente.

—Somos dos —esperaba que Ino acabase pronto aquella llamada, porque estaba sintiéndose verdaderamente nerviosa bajo el escrutinio de la azulada mirada del rubio.

—Me da curiosidad pero, ¿ninguna de ustedes dos tiene novio o prometido? —preguntó, mientras limpiaba el mostrador con movimientos enérgicos.

Sakura frunció el ceño y recordó a Sasuke. Apretó los labios.

—Eh, no es necesario que respondas, total, no son mis asuntos.

—Ino sí, yo no —soltó sin más, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo gris.

Él asintió. —¿Algún motivo por el que usted no tenga? —preguntó, mientras seguía limpiando.

—La verdad es que no todos comprenden que mi trabajo es mi esposo y amante —respondió, encontrándose con su mirada por vez primera en aquel rato.

—Hm, trabajo absorbente, pero, ¿no debería ser un hombre el que haga el papel de esposo y amante y no tu trabajo? Estresa demasiado… y en algún momento querrá… no sé, salir por ahí con alguien especial… que no sea el trabajo —la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera ver a través de ella.

—Creo que eso no es asunto suyo —replicó con sequedad.

—Auch —gimió él—. Acabo de ver el letrero "no te metas que no te importa" —y rió. Su risa era fácil y ronca, parecía siempre reír con ganas.

—Disculpen… Sakura, te llevare a casa, así que vámonos. Yo tengo que llegar a la mía y revisar dos o tres manuscritos para pasado mañana —tomó su pedido, pero ni Sakura ni el rubio parecían notarla, Sakura tenía el rostro ligeramente contrariado y él, a pesar de lucir una sonrisa, tenía un brillo peligroso en los ojos, semejante a la malicia—. Eh, chicos…

—¿Eh? Ah, si Ino, me llevarás a casa, pues andando, hasta luego, Naruto-san… —se volvió y salió de allí a paso apresurado. Por algún extraño motivo, sentía que Naruto sabía más de lo que dejaba entrever, y su mirada aguda le daba escalofríos, no del tipo de miedo, sino de anticipación, la cuestión era, ¿a qué?

—Oye, oye… ¿Qué sucedió? —Ino la alcanzó y lamiró, confundida.

—Nada… —se encogió de hombros—. Solo quiero llegar a casa y darme una ducha, siento que la vejez de la charla se me ha pegado encima.

—Y tú dices que yo soy la que estoy loca… —bufó, negando con su cabeza mientras entraba al auto.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco luego de abrocharse el cinturón. Que Ino pensase lo que quisiera, el primer mes casi se había esfumado y aún no encontraba la solución a sus problemas.

En aquello era en lo que verdaderamente debería concentrarse. Y era lo que haría de ahí en adelante.

**—Continuará—**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Laura:** ¡Hola! Realmente aprecio muchísimo que te hayas tomado unos minutos para permitirme saber tu opinión sobre la historia. Realmente soy lectora asidua no solo de Fanfics, sino de libros en general, agradezco que consideres que soy una muy buena escritora NaruSaku y que consideres que la historia es buena, confió que la opinión se mantenga y mejore conforme avancen los capítulos, jaja. Espero de corazón que este tercer capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y me permitas saber qué te ha parecido, ¡un abrazo!

**KuroO21:** ¡Yosh! Me alegro que el segundo capítulo te gustará, espero de verdad que este tercero también lo sea, realmente es un poco más corto comparado con la anterior, pero pienso que es mejor hacerlo en varios capítulos (_toda la introducción y eso_) que hacer 1 solo capítulo que canse al lector. **Ino** me resulta un personaje genial y como ella es muy "_viva_", gozare de hacerlo notar jaja y bueno, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, ¡abrazos!

**Sakuita 01:** ¡Jajaja! Princesa, tus comentarios siempre, **SIEMPRE** me sacan una sonrisa, realmente me siento muy agradecida no solo de que me leas, sino que también me compartas tu maravillosa opinión. Pues **Naruto** más maduro siempre me ha resultado muy llamativo, pero sin perder su lado gracioso y dulce, eso encandila, espero estar manejando los personajes de la mejor manera, en serio. **Sakura** es un personaje especial para mí y quiero que disfrute sus últimas semanas de soltería (_?_) y claro, como tiene a _Ino_ de amiga es imposible que su vena chismosa no salga de vez en cuando, jajaja. **Ino** y ella son un dúo sumamente explosivo, así que trataré de explotarlo lo más que pueda sin exagerar. Aaaww, mejor que tu bebo se tome su tiempo, espero con ansias su llegada, aunque eso signifique que estés perdida por un tiempo, pero valdrá la pena (_yo confío que de algún modo me llegue alguna foto para llorar como magdalena por tan hermosa coshita_). Un besazo princesa y un abrazo enorme para ti y tu bebé hermoso, y sin más, espero que tengas el chance de haber disfrutado de este tercer capítulo, ¡muaaaah!

**ASUKA02:** ¡Jajaja! Sep, a **Naruto** le toca cocinarle a todo mundo (_menos a **Ichiraku**, ese tipo sigue cocinando Ramen para él xD_) imagino que tu padre se cruzará de brazos y negara con su cabeza exclamando "_gay, demasiado gay, tan gay que pica_" xD. En verdad, como esta la sociedad hoy en día es difícil creer que personas que no comparten un lazo sanguíneo "_cercano_" y se traten como estos dos, cualquiera pensaría que lo son, la pobre **Sakura** se anda volviendo loca e **Ino** pensando que en realidad su abstinencia la tiene realmente entendiendo todo al revés xD. En fin, me alegro que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado, ¡amiga, espero que este tercero también te guste! ¡No tengo que comer carne de iguana, yujuu!

**IngDeac:** ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que te va gustando como se van hilvanando las cosas, en serio, **Sakura**, jejeje, ¿domar a **Naruto**? Etto... *_Haru se sigue preguntando quién domara a quién xD_* bueno, este apenas es el tercer capítulo antes de que llegue la cosa realmente seria. Los padres de **Naruto**, siempre que pueda y la situación creada lo amerite los incluiré, es que son demasiado adorables, ¡en serio! En fin, espero que este tercer capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y me permitas saber qué tal, ¡un abrazo!

**Guest:** ¡Holaaa~~! Me alegra saber que aún andas por aquí y no has perdido la fe ni las ganas de seguir leyéndome jeje. En realidad, esa situación de encontrarse espécimen de ese tipo y que resulte gay me ha pasado, tanto que incluso he escuchado mi corazón romperse en mil pedacitos de la injusticia, ¡Por Dios! Sobre los pasteles, jaja, no puedo evitar describirlos tan bien (_no soy muy dulcera, pero disfruto de verlos, eso me llena xD_) me alegra saber que estas muchísimo mejor, espero que sigas así, te mando un abrazo enorme, enorme y espero que tu 2015 vaya mejorando día con día; espero de corazón que éste "_corto_" pero necesario capítulo sea tu agrado, ¡besote!

**ButterflyBB:** ¡Jaja! Creo que no son gays al final, pero no sé, podría estar engañando a todo el mundo (?) jaja, tu larga espera ha terminado y aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes mi amada, ¡un enorme beso para ti!

**Nayita-Uzumaki:** *_Recibe a su hermanita con brazos abiertos_* ¡IMOUTO-CHAAAAAN! *_la apechurra_* me alegra tanto saber que te ha gustado el capítulo anterior, **Ino**, jajaja, esa mujer tiene un séptimo sentido (_xD_) para esas cosas y por eso pone eso en duda, **Sakura**, oh Dios, lo que falta para que ella siga imaginando (_LOOOL_) muchas situaciones graciosas sucederán gracias a eso (_o eso me lo parece a mí, jajaja_) hermanita mía, espero que este tercer capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ¡un abrazo enooooorme!

**-/-/-**

**Notas del Autor:**

Este capítulo fue creado el 18-06-2011. Luego de esta información irrelevante (_xD_) prosigo, sé que el capítulo puede parecerles corto en comparación con el anterior, pero créanme, era necesario (_aunque sé que muchos/as quieren leer la parte hard xD, pero ya llegará, ya llegará_) pero les pido paciencia, reitero, todo tiene un curso a seguir y les prometo que disfrutarán el desenlace.

Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado de este tercer capítulo, que esperen con más ansias el próximo y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido este, ¡un abrazo a todos/as!

¡Ja ne!


	4. 04 - Anhelo Húmedo

**"Seductora Inspiración"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Ella necesitaba inspiración y él parecía ser una fuente suficientemente dulce para proveérsela, el problema era que... ¡era gay!

**Capítulo 04**

**"Anhelo Húmedo" **

**-/-/-**

Naruto gruño ante la mera idea de lo que esa loca mujer sugería.

—Maldición, Naruto, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan enojado? Pareces a punto de romper algo —Gaara estaba frente al espejo, anudándose la corbata de color negro al cuello—. Y espero que no rompas nada de aquí —le dijo más a modo de advertencia que de otra cosa, mirándolo a través del reflejo del espejo, tendido en su cama.

—Ya te decía yo que pensarían que somos pareja —gruñó cada palabra, casi escupiéndolas.

—¿Quién o quiénes piensan que somos pareja? —Gaara siguió tranquilo en su labor, total, no sería la primera vez, pero sí la primera vez en que Naruto se enojase de aquel modo.

—Tu adorable vecina —se sentó al borde de la cama, exudando cierta furia.

Gaara ladeó la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Te molesta el hecho de que piense que somos pareja o que sea _justo_ ella quién lo piense? —Naruto le miró, entrecerrando sus azules ojos—. Vamos, he notado como la miras.

—¿Y? Creo que la miro como a todas las demás mujeres… —ni él mismo se creyó aquellas palabras y tampoco Gaara, porque enarco una ceja, irónico.

—Si a Mayuri la mirases así, te golpearía hasta la muerte.

—Bueno, sí, me molesta que sea justo ella que lo piense —admitió a regañadientes.

Gaara asintió. —¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? —se acomodó su rojo cabello a un lado, sin ponerle mucho asunto realmente y se volvió hacía su amigo—. Creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que te notó interesado por alguien.

Naruto asintió, pasándose la punta del dedo índice por el puente de la nariz.

—Te diste cuenta…

—Para mí, al menos, es evidente. Digo, la forma en que la miras cuando la ves en pantalones cortos luego de su rutina matutina tiene que decir algo, ¿no? Si tu mirada fuese fuego, ella ya estaría carbonizada —se burló.

—Já, já —rió sarcásticamente mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Y que se supone, oh, gran Gaara, que debo de hacer?

—Que pregunta más estúpida, seducirla y hacerle saber que eres del lado de los hombres naturales —y rió tenuemente por el chiste.

Naruto le miró, incrédulo, enarcando una ceja. —¿Seducirla? Gaara, tengo tanta práctica en eso como de vida de casado —bufó.

—Qué va, solo estas fuera de práctica —tomó su saco que colgaba de la percha y se lo colocó—. Y déjame decirte algo, ella no es totalmente inmune a ti —se colocó un alfiler dorado en la corbata y tomó unas llaves de su mesita de noche.

—Sí, claro —repuso, sarcástico.

—Inténtalo esta noche y dame una respuesta mañana, que te voy mil a una que es positiva —Naruto le miro, negando con su cabeza y él se encogió de hombros—. Inténtalo, bueno, ya me voy a esa cena del trabajo, me quedaré en el hotel esta noche, así que eres libre de usar mi apartamento como te plazca —y dicho esto, sin ningún tipo de emoción o semejante reflejado en su rostro, salió de allí, cerrando la puerta principal tras de sí.

**-/-/-**

Estaba tensa, hacía dos días que había tenido aquella extraña conversación con el rubio llamado Naruto y se sentía al borde de un ataque. A pesar de haber releído sus libros anteriores —_en específico, las escenas de sexo_—, solo llegaban palabras huecas y vacías a su mente.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Quizás debería realmente aceptar la idea de Ino e ir al club de _striptease_ y ver qué podía conseguir allí, pero realmente aquello no era del todo su ambiente.

Sasuke se lo había hecho notar. Trato de recordar algún beso o caricia propiciada por el moreno cargada de verdadera pasión y hambre. Ni siquiera podía recordar la frialdad de sus labios, y al pensar en él, ya no dolía.

Apartó la laptop de su regazo y la dejó sobre la mesita del centro y se recostó en el sofá, estirando las piernas.

Sasuke había sido el único hombre al que se había permitido amar y la había dañado gravemente, casi de muerte. Y echando un vistazo al pasado, no entendía cómo se había podido enamorar de alguien tan frívolo como él.

Una risita amarga escapó de sus labios. Ahora que lo recordaba, Sasuke le había dicho que la frígida en la cama era ella y por ende, era causante de su propia frialdad para con ella. Y en ese entonces, le había creído y aún al sol de hoy, se sentía un poco insegura sobre ese aspecto de sí.

Realmente nunca se había visto arrollada por una pasión incontrolable cuando estaba con él… sencillamente se dejaba hacer, como si fuese una muñeca. Lo que más le había dolido es que la engañase y no pusiese fin a la relación de frente.

Aunque, al fin y al cabo, la que le había puesto fin había sido ella, obvio, después de encontrarlo besuqueándose y casi arrancándose la ropa con otra fuera del bar al que solían asistir juntos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentado borrar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza. Lentamente aquello se reemplazo por la mirada pícara de Uzumaki Naruto.

Entendía la mirada y de paso la sonrisa pícara pero, ¿por qué rayos no tenía camiseta y no cubría su torso perfecto? Abrió los ojos de golpe, parpadeando un par de veces. Se estaba empezando a obsesionar, y eso, que era Gaara quien había llamado primero su atención.

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron enderezarse y ponerse de pie.

—Ya voy —respondió, al notar que tocaban con más insistencia. Quizás era el repartidor de comida china que hacía rato había llamado—. Si que se han… —las palabras murieron en sus labios al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con su más reciente fantasía allí, hecha realidad.

—Perdone, ¿espera a alguien? —ladeó su rubia cabeza al tiempo que apretaba los labios.

—Al repartidor de comida china —susurró, en el poco tiempo que tenía de verlo y tratarlo, nunca había visto semejante expresión en su rostro, mezcla de dolor y cierto anhelo.

La miro de arriba abajo y dejo escapar el aire suavemente de sus pulmones. No importaba si usaba jeans, pantalones cortos, pantalones de pijama o boxers, se sentía especialmente atraído hacia ella y lo seguiría aunque ella vistiese un saco de patatas.

—Al repartidor, eh… —musitó, con cierto desdén.

Sakura lo miro, fijándose por vez primera en que la sencilla camiseta blanca de él estaba húmeda y se pegaba a su piel, sus jeans oscuros y sus zapatillas de deporte también chorreaban de agua.

—¿Qué rayos te paso? —lo invitó a pasar, olvidando los formalismos; y cuando él paso por su lado, sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello y el estómago.

—Está lloviendo a cántaros, dudo que tu repartidor llegue —se volvió para mirarla cerrar la puerta, olvidando también los formalismos y no dudo en admirar, una vez más, sus torneadas piernas. Respiro por la boca imperceptiblemente, sintiendo el deseo quemarle las entrañas—. Luces como si te estuvieses levantando de la cama.

Lo dijo tan serio que Sakura alzó la mirada hacia él, intentado no pensar cosas que no debía.

—No… ¿qué haces aquí? Debiste tocarle a Gaara, ¿no? —paso apresuradamente junto a él, dirigiéndose a su habitación a buscar una toalla para él.

—No está y se llevó las llaves —respondió con sequedad cuando ella volvió.

—Ya —le tendió la toalla y Naruto la miro a ella y luego al objeto. La respiración de Sakura era irregular, al igual que la suya.

Sakura lo miro unos segundos, enarcando una ceja.

—No quiero la toalla —ella le miro sin comprender—. Gracias, pero no vine precisamente aquí a que me dieras una toalla —la jaló por el brazo extendido y la pegó a sí.

—¡Pero qué…! ¡Naruto, qué haces! —exclamó, intentando alejarse de él. Pero él no se molesto en responder verbalmente, al contrario, pegó sus bocas en medio de su forcejeo con ella.

Sakura con su mano libre intentaba alejarlo empujándolo por el pecho y él mantenía su otra mano en la nuca de ella, buscando la manera de que ella dejase de oponerse.

—Te deseo…—musito con suavidad, aún rozando sus labios con los de ella—. Te deseo…

Sakura lo miro fijamente, deteniendo el forcejeo de su cuerpo, ella también lo deseaba, lo deseaba como no lo había hecho en un buen tiempo, pero aún así…

—No sabes nada de mí —quiso alejarse pero él no se lo permitió.

—Lo suficiente para saber que no eres una asesina en serie —incluso se atrevió a sonreír en aquel momento.

—¿Eres idiota?

—Quizás… sé que también me deseas, desde la primera vez que me viste, hace casi un mes atrás.

—Eres un poco creído, ¿sabías? —apretó los labios, mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

—Yo también te desee en ese instante, cuando fuiste por primera vez a la tienda y tu amiga Ino soltó el comentario del sexo ligado a tu nombre…

—¿Lo escuchaste? —Su furia se convirtió en vergüenza al recordar la escena—. Ni siquiera me miraste…

—Que tú sepas… —acarició sus labios, humedeciéndolos con los suyos—. No soy un hombre que admita fácilmente que le guste alguien, mucho menos desearla —acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

La caricia era simple pero hipnótica, aunque sus dedos estaban fríos, eran suaves contra su piel.

—Yo…

—Hagamos algo, lo dejamos patente y te dejo pensarlo, al menos por hoy —musitó, mientras trazaba el contorno del rostro femenino con la punta de los dedos.

Sakura lo miró. Lo deseaba, era cierto, pero no era del tipo de mujer que acostase con el primer hombre al que desease.

—"_Pero es justo lo que necesitas_" —la asaltó la vocecita de Ino en la cabeza_—. "Piénsalo bien, ganaras por partida doble… ¡Y demostrará que no es gay!"_

Él esbozó una sonrisa, como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento.

—No tengo novia, si es lo que te detiene —parecía querer reírse a carcajadas pero se contenía, nuevamente sintió un escalofrío.

—No… no creo que seas del tipo de persona que le diga a una que la desea mientras sale con otra —seguía dudando y luchando contra la vocecita de su consciencia con tono de Ino.

—"_No, quizá no sea del tipo que engañe a una mujer, pero sí que puede hacerte gritar muchos "ah" si lo dejas avanzar de la primera base…"_

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué diablos su conciencia tenía voz de Ino?

—Bueno, entiendo que quieras pensarlo, te aseguro que soy una persona totalmente sana —seguía mirándola con aquella mirada cargada de risa.

—"_Sí, nosotras también lo creemos"_ —afirmó la consciencia—. _"Sakura, deja de dudar tanto y lánzate hacia él, ¡es la mejor solución servida en bandeja de plata!"_

Naruto la pegó más a sí y se inclinó para besarla. Ya harta de escuchar aquella molesta vocecita —y_ obviamente, porque también lo deseaba_— le correspondió.

Primero suavemente y luego con un poco más de pasión ambos empezaron a corresponderse, él se aferró a su cintura y ella a su camiseta húmeda, de alguna forma él parecía saber de qué manera besarla.

La hizo retroceder hasta caer sobre el sofá mientras ella intentaba sacarle la camiseta, cuando lo logró la lanzó por ahí.

—Si me hubieses dicho que lo pensarías, de todos modos habría intentado convencerte —confesó él junto a su oído, antes de mordisquear su lóbulo. Sakura se estremeció.

—Eres condenadamente bueno con las palabras —ella acarició su torso —_tanto tiempo anhelado_— sorprendiéndose por la calidez de su piel, a pesar de haber tenido una camiseta fría.

—¿Eso crees? —Acarició su cuello con los labios—. Y yo que pensaba que estaba falto de práctica —emitió una especie de gruñido cuando ella rozó con su rodilla su creciente hombría.

Sakura le miró, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Jamás pensé que fueses capaz de emitir tal sonido —trazó una línea desde su cuello hasta su pecho—. No sé, de alguna forma pareces demasiado dulce para eso.

—Porque pensaste que era gay, ¿cierto? —La miró, con fingida furia—. Ya te dejaré saber de qué bando estoy…

Sakura pasó saliva, había tenido razón dos días atrás. Él había escuchado el comentario que le había hecho a Ino.

—¿Ahora es cuando debo echarme a temblar y suplicar por mi vida? —puso un tono de profundo terror y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando los ojos de él brillaron con malicia.

—Sí, creo que sí… —afirmó, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Sakura solo pedía poder resistir.

**-/-/-**

Gaara se estiró en el sofá antes de contestar a su móvil.

—¿Qué sucede, Temari? —respondió, sin siquiera saludar.

—Matsuri-chan, eso es lo que pasa —Gaara se enderezó de inmediato, escuchando con atención.

—¿Qué le sucede? —su tono de voz, antes frío, ahora dejaba entrever algo de preocupación.

—Se ha ido sin decirle nada a nadie, no creo que ande lejos porque no se ha llevado prácticamente nada, pero, ¿podrías intentar localizarla? A mí no me responde —esto último lo dijo casi gruñendo.

—¿Estás segura? —Gaara se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño. Aquello no era típico en Mayuri, siempre solía avisar cuando salía.

—¿Crees que te habría llamado si no lo estuviera? —le espetó con frialdad. Gaara paso saliva, hacer enojar a su hermana no le convenía.

—Tienes razón, déjame lla… —unos toques en la puerta detuvieron su caminar hacía su habitación—. Espera, alguien llama a la puerta, quizás sea Naruto —explicó a su hermana, abriendo la puerta —Naruto, ¿qué…? —Volvió la mirada al frente y en vez de su rubio amigo, se encontró con la causante de su actual preocupación—. ¿Matsuri?

—¡Hola! —saludo, haciéndole un saludo militar.

—Ah, Temari, Matsuri está aquí… ehm… sí, lo intentaré —mientras colgaba hacía pasar a su prometida al interior—. Mujer, ¿sabes que susto nos has dado? Temari acaba de… —Matsuri lo interrumpió, besándolo.

—Si les decía que venía a verte, lo habrían impedido —hizo un puchero con los labios y Gaara respiró profundamente.

—Y quizás sea lo mejor, se supone que tengo que dejarte intacta hasta el altar —musito, permitiéndose abrazarla y aspirar su aroma a flores—. Se supone que no podemos estar juntos hasta entonces.

—Me iba a secar de aquí al día de la boda —correspondió a su abrazo, mientras enlazaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello—. Además, lo único que quería era estar contigo, no hacer "_cosas que las señoritas no deben de hacer hasta el matrimonio_" —musito, imitando la voz de su tutor, Baki.

Gaara rió. —¿Y esto no es una de esas cosas? —besó su frente mientras sentía cosquillas en la nuca, provocadas por las caricias de ella.

—Bah, esto no cuenta como tal —bufó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, claro —repuso él con sarcasmo.

—¿O es que tu no deseabas verme a mí también, personalmente? —ella se alejó para mirarlo a la cara, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Él se puso muy serio y ella se soltó de él—. ¿Gaara? —él seguía inmutable.

Ella suspiró y se dio la vuelta, él aprovechó el momento y la jalo por el brazo.

—Estoy bromeando —repuso, con sequedad—. Claro que quería verte, pero también te deseo y no sé si pueda contenerme contigo aquí, _personalmente_ —la imitó en esto último.

—Eres cruel, a nadie se le dice que está haciendo una broma con un rostro y un tono así —ella le golpeó el pecho suavemente—. Me acabas de dar un susto de muerte —lo miró, con los ojos vidriosos —y claro que podrás contenerte, eres tú, después de todo.

—Precisamente —bufó él—. He logrado contenerme los meses anteriores, pero teniendo el día más cerca, lo único que hago es desesperarme más —le hizo saber, ella enarcó una ceja—. Es enserio.

La besó suavemente y si por Matsuri fuese, se dejaría llevar, pero aún con todo, él tenía autocontrol, algo que a ella a en algunas ocasiones le faltaba.

Ella protestó cuando él apartó sus labios.

—Si seguimos así, acabaremos haciendo cosas que "_las señoritas no deben de hacer hasta el matrimonio_" —ella rió y él la apretó contra su pecho—. Te prometo que en nuestra noche de bodas no te dejaré dormir.

Aquello provoco un sonrojo instantáneo en ella.

—Y bueno, ¿comiste algo antes de partir hacia acá? —Matsuri negó con su cabeza, mientras él se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata—. ¿Qué te parece si cenamos? Yo tampoco he comido nada.

—Me parece una magnífica idea —asintió, sonriente.

Definitivamente, Gaara era su mejor elección. La mejor de toda su vida.

**-/-/-**

El sonido de su móvil la hizo tantear en la mesita de la sala a regañadientes.

—¿Qué? —gruñó con pesadez.

—Vaya, ese tono es de alguien que ha estado soñando o haciendo algo muy bueno —Ino de su lado miraba su reloj de pulsera.

—Ino —Sakura abrió sus ojos, sentándose de golpe y mirando a su alrededor, no había nadie.

—¿Podrías abrirme? Me he olvidado la copia de tu llave en casa —Ino volvió su mirada a la derecha, desde donde salía el guapo rubio.

Sakura asintió al otro lado de la línea y colgó, pasándose la mano por el rostro. Fue un sueño —_muy vívido y real_— pero nada había sucedido en realidad —_para alivio y tortura de su persona_— se puso de pie y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta, escuchó a Ino reír al otro lado y frunció el ceño un poco, antes de abrir.

—Y ese es el secreto —Sakura abrió la puerta y ladeó un poco la cabeza, sorprendida. Allí estaba Ino, con sus jeans desgastados y una blusa floja color turquesa y junto a ella estaba él —_quien se había colado incluso en sus sueños sin permiso_— tan relajado.

—Ah, Sakura, le preguntaba a Naruto el secreto de los postres —él se volvió hacía ella, sonriente. Sakura paso saliva, diablos, incluso llevaba las mismas pintas que en su sueño mórbido solo que verlo_ de verdad_ era más impactante de lo que había soñado.

—Y le he dicho que la _pasión_ y el _deseo_ de que lo que se vea y se deguste sea una experiencia única es mi mejor receta —ladeó la cabeza, aún sonriendo aunque sus ojos al mirarla tenían un brillo algo extraño.

—_Como si supiese que he estado soñando cosas imposibles y sucias con él, encima que usar justo las palabras "pasión y deseo" en una misma oración... ¡Te estás yendo por las ramas! _—Sakura pasó saliva suavemente, mientras asentía quedamente.

—Un placer haberte visto, Naruto —Ino le sonrió con picardía y él —_tuvo el descaro, la desfachatez_— de devolver la misma.

—Hasta luego Ino, Sakura —y se dirigió con pasos elegantes al ascensor. Ino entro al apartamento de Sakura y los ojos de ella se encontraron con los azules de Naruto justo antes de que las puertas se cerrarán y ella no pudo descifrar su intensa mirada.

—Ara, ¿qué significará ese intercambio de miradas entre ustedes dos? —se volvió en cuanto cerró la puerta y se encontró con Ino casi pegada detrás de ella.

Sakura soltó un bufido.

—Creo que estás viendo cosas donde no las hay —espetó ella, echándose algunos mechones de su cabello hacia atrás.

—Sakura, en realidad creo que...

—Ino —suspiró la ojiverde, tomando asiento en su sofá mientras abrazaba uno de los cojines —¿podemos dejar el tema de Uzumaki Naruto para luego e iluminarme sobre cómo terminaré este libro? —gimió, echándose a lo largo del sofá, Ino suspiró quedamente.

—Vayamos al club de strippers —dijo con soltura y Sakura la miró, incrédula —es mejor que estar aquí lanzando teorías sobre tu vecino que es homosexual y tiene un novio que no parece en lo absoluto uno —señaló con cierta ironía —así que mueve tu trasero y alístate —se acercó a ella y la levantó —_arrastró_— hasta su habitación.

Sakura se quejaba con ella, pero internamente agradecía que Ino fuese como era y pensándolo bien, quizás allí podría olvidar por un rato la pequeña y extraña obsesión que estaba desarrollando por el rubio.

Eso esperaba.

**—Continuará—**

**-/-/-**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**KuroO21:** Hehe, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, la verdad que si, el que espera desespera, mas quien espera sin desesperar, obtiene su recompensa. Jaja, este **Naruto **es único, creo que tiene un gran potencial a ser explotado _(y tratare de hacerlo)_, sin mucho mas, espero que este 4to capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado :D

**Laura:** Hola~ Jaja, la que se emociona soy yo, de ver que no han desistido de seguir esta historia y de permitirme saber su opinión sobre cada actualización :D, me honras y halagas con tus palabras, realmente seguiré trabajando duro para seguir siendo merecedora de esas hermosas palabras, me place saber que no es la única de mis historias que has leído y que te han gustado las demás, muchísimas gracias. Confió en que este capítulo sea de tu agrado por igual, abrazos~

**ButterflyBB:** Aaaww~ espero que sigas disfrutando de la lectura mi estimada. Ino es un caso único y especial, me encanta esa rubia loca y la explotare mucho, ooohhh siiii. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado mi preciosa, apapacho~

**Kumikoson4:** _*sonrojo*_ me halaga el hecho de que la historia te haya encantado en su totalidad, la verdad yo, como _fanficker_ que nunca ha escrito yaoi _(o parecido)_ estoy tratando lo mejor para que las malinterpretaciones sean creíbles (_xD_) y parece ser que voy bien, en este capítulo doy una _ligera _probadita a lo que vendrá en el futuro (_muahaha_), espero que hayas disfrutado del ligero lime y del capítulo 4 en general, ¡un abrazo!

**ASUKA02:** Asuka-chaaaan~ Haha, como excelente _fanficker_ que eres, te has fijado en el detalle de lo de **Kushina** y créeme, no lo hice solo para rellenar; me alegro que te vaya gustando como se va desarrollando el asunto entre **Narut**o **y Sakura**, ya en realidad esto es la _"antesala"_ para lo que se viene, jeje. Oye, pero que oso con tu amigo y la profesora, ¡yo me muero ahí mismo xD! Retomando, oh, la amistad **SakuIno** es genial y pura _(esas si se tiene que decir sus dos o tres verdades y jalarse de los cabellos, lo harán sin tapujos)_ y ¡hurra, me salve de comer iguana! Pero tienes razón, ahora cada vez que mencionan a la criaturita esa me pregunto a que sabrá e indudablemente pienso en ti y tu amenaza tacita _(xDD)_ y bueno, sobre lo de la zorrita, ay, peco por inocente _(?)_ ¡Un abrazo, _**Asuka-chan**_ y espero que este cuarto capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!

**Nayita-Uzumaki:** ¡Imouto-chaaaan! Me alegro que te encantara el tercer capítulo _(y la historia en general, hasta ahora)_, habrán mas situaciones que espero por igual sigan resultando _"épicas y cómicas"_ xD, sin mucho que agregar, espero que este 4to capítulo también sea de tu agrado, ¡apapacho!

**Guest:** Oh, mi pequeña _*apapacha, apapacha*_ siempre que me escribas, responderé en la historia, ¡always! Es una promesa _*lleva su puño derecho hasta su corazón*_ Oh, Dios, no imaginas la emoción que me ha embargado al leer que dices que serias capaz de esperar años por esta historia _(no te preocupes, no tendrás que esperar tanto, jeje)_; en este capítulo coloque lo que sería un probada ligera de lo que vendrá _(lalalala)_, espero que estés genial de salud y que hayas disfrutado de la lectura de este cuarto capítulo, ¡un abrazo enorme para ti!

**Zerita14:** ¡Joo! *_roja como el cabello de Kushina_* me halaga y honra muchísimo saber que te gustan mis escritos, eso llena mi corazón de melón jaja. Siempre seguiré con mis ideales **NaruSaku**, ¡lo prometo! Sin hacer esperar mucho mas, espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura de esta actualización, ¡besos!

**Ayane Evans:** Jajaja, es maravilloso cuando uno se ausenta de leer historias que nos gustan y encontramos actualización y más aún si la misma resulta deleitable; me alegra muchísimo saber que el capítulo 3 te haya encantado, confío suceda lo mismo al leer este, jaja. **Naruto** es bastante travieso, te lo aseguro, aunque trata de ocultarlo _(pero no le resulta del todo xD)_, jajaja, ¡un abrazo!

**Belsazar:** Ya veras, esa reacción de **Sakura** será todo un poema, te lo puedo asegurar, ella internamente desea con todo su corazón estar equivocada, pero las situaciones se siguen sumando para que la _"lógica"_ le siga diciendo lo contrario, jaja, pero ya veras que todo tomara su curso. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, seguiré trabajando duro para que la misma historia solo siga siendo mejor y mejor con cada entrega, espero te guste este 4to capítulo, ¡saludos!

**Kidloco:** Hahha, ¡hola **Kid**! Tiempo sin leerte por aquí, espero que este cuarto capítulo no te haya decepcionado y que hayas podido disfrutar del mismo; ya veras que las cosas se pondrán más y más interesantes, ¡lo aseguro! ¡Saludos!

**Aretha Atrahasis:** Hola~ Jeje, si he logrado dejarte con ganas de seguir leyendo, quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo y eso me alegra muchísimo. Creo que todos en realidad esperan con ansias ese momento en que **Naruto** le diga a **Sakura** _"ajem, no soy gay"_ o mejor aún, que se lo demuestre _(?)._ **Ino **es la voz de que **Sakura** no quiere escuchar, precisamente porque no quiere hacerse ilusiones y más con un hombre _"imposible"_, sip, **Ino** es la fuente de la sabiduría máxima y ya seguirá ella dando de la misma; confió en que este cuarto capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, un abrazo.

**-/-/-**

**Notas del Autor:**

Este capítulo se termino de escribir el **01/01/2015** (¡hurra, en este año!), fue divertido hacerlo y un tanto rompe-mi-cabeza pero espero que les haya gustado. La escena _lime _fue pensada en un principio para suceder realmente, pero al final decidí dejarlo como tal _(un intenso sueño húmedo xD), _con este capítulo se marca el despunte de lo que se viene, jajaja.

Me di el lujo de incluir un poco más sobre la relación de **Gaara **con **Mayuri **y no me arrepiento, especialmente por como maneje a **Gaara-kun**; también les deje ver lo que sucedió con la vida amorosa de **Sakura **con el emo **Sasuke **y ya se atisbara un poco más de la situación de **Naruto** en el futuro y ya no sigo porque si no hago un resumen de lo que viene xD.

Espero de todo corazón que este cuarto capítulo haya sido de su agrado y disfrute, no ahondare mucho sobre su proceso y avance, porque terminaría dándoles _spoilers (LOL)_ y la idea es mantenerles con la intriga.

¡Un abrazo enorme a todos/as!

¡Ja ne!


	5. 05 - Strip Club

**"Seductora Inspiración"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Ella necesitaba inspiración y él parecía ser una fuente suficientemente dulce para proveérsela, el problema era que... ¡era gay!

**Capítulo 5**

**"Strip Club" **

**-/-/-**

Naruto se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos antes de llegar a la entrada de empleados del local, donde había un hombre cubriendo la entrada.

—¡Oh, Naruto! —Los ojos negros del guardián se abrieron con sorpresa—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Naruto señaló su camioneta.

—Vine a traer el pedido especial para la fiesta de hoy —estrechó la mano del castaño y sonrió tenuemente—. ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí, Kiba? —el otro sonrió, mostrando sus pequeños incisivos al hacerlo.

—Muy agitado —ayudó a Naruto a bajar el enorme pastel de la camioneta y empezaron a llevarlo hasta dentro del edificio—. La fiesta de esta noche es algo salvaje.

—Eso me comentó Hidan —suspiró —las despedidas de solteras siempre son salvajes —y Kiba asintió mientras llegaban a la cocina y ponían el enorme pastel en el refrigerador.

Naruto iba a salir cuando Kiba, muerto de curiosidad sobre algunos detalles del pastel, no pudo evitar detenerlo unos minutos más.

—Oye, Naruto —el rubio asomó su cabeza por la puerta y miró a Kiba que miraba el refrigerador con algo de duda—. ¿Todo eso se come? —enarcó una ceja, era una despedida de soltera y todos los adornos que tenía hacían alusión a juguetes eróticos y Naruto sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Tú qué crees? —y rió antes de retomar su camino. Kiba solo se cruzó de brazos y frunció más el ceño, aún con la duda.

—¡Maldito, esa no es la respuesta! —ladró, para luego bufar y salir fuera a cerrar la puerta del personal.

**-/-/-**

Aquél no era en lo absoluto su ambiente. Siempre había sido consciente de ello, pero hoy, esa noche, no le importaba.

—¡Habrá una presentación especial esta noche! —gritó Ino en medio del escándalo de la música electrónica a Sakura, que asintió para que supiera que la había entendido.

Mirase donde mirase el lugar estaba atestado de hombres, mujeres, travestís hasta alguno que otro disfrazado de alienígena. Era el club en el cual ella había tomado la inspiración para escribir su primera escena de sexo, todo porque había visto como una pareja se cogía entre sí en un rincón, algunos años atrás.

—¿Qué quieren para tomar esta noche? —Yamato era el propietario del club y _bartender_, eran clientas VIP para él, aunque nunca habían pedido una sesión exclusiva con alguno de sus muchachos.

—Hola Yama —le saludó Sakura, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña, volviéndose hacia él en la barra.

—¿Problemas de inspiración? —preguntó e Ino asintió, tomando asiento por igual. Yamato preguntaba por cortesía, pero sabía que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa.

La pequeña Haruno siempre recurría a aquel lugar cuando estaba "_desorientada_".

—Tiene problemas con la parte de la clímax —respondió Ino —hoy quiero un cóctel orgasmo, para empezar.

—Sueño rosa por aquí —pidió Sakura, suspirando.

—Ya verás como te inspiras de un momento a otro —Yamato preparaba las bebidas con agilidad y maestría —¿o es que necesitas que _alguien_ te inspiré? —añadió, pícaro, haciendo que Ino riera a carcajadas y Sakura enrojeciera levemente.

—¡Yamato! —Exclamó Sakura, algo apenada.

—Pero tiene razón —apoyó Ino —¿crees que haya alguno de ellos dispuesto a inspirarla esta noche? —Sakura abrió la boca mientras Yamato e Ino hablaban de cederle a uno de los guapos hombres del club por unas cuantas horas con tono conspirador.

—¡H-hey! ¡Que soy yo quien decide eso! —Espetó, haciendo un puchero y ambos rieron.

—Quizás —Yamato dirigió su mirada oscura al escenario —los números de esta noche te inspiren —y sonrió mientras le tendía su copa alta con la bebida color rosa suave con una fresca fresa junto al sorbete.

—Eso espero —suspiró, dando el primer sorbo, Yamato sirvió la bebida color crema con una cereza a un lado a Ino.

—Orgasmo y sueño rosa servidos, regresaré en un momento —sonrió, moviéndose a asistir a otros en la barra.

—Hay... —empezó Ino.

—Más movimiento del usual —terminó Sakura. Los meseros con jeans desgastados y camisetas de franela —_o sin ella_— se movían de un lado a otro entre las parejas y mujeres que estaban cerca del escenario.

Los ojos de Sakura se desviaron sin querer hacia donde estaba una pareja en una mesa a su izquierda, las manos de él ya habían bajado de los senos de ella hasta su cintura y quizás un poco más mientras los labios de ambos se encontraban con denuedo, ella gimió —_su expresión y gestos la delataban_— apartándose de la boca masculina, que no dudo ni un instante en empezar a recorrer el cuello femenino y morder —_quizás con suavidad, quizás no_— para seguir bajando deslizando su lengua.

Sakura ya podía describir por los gestos de ambos cómo terminaría la noche. No le temblaba el pulso desaforado cuando veía esa clase de demostraciones en público puesto que ella escribía de lo que veía y sentía; y cuando veía, era su _yo_ escritor que _observaba_ y _estudiaba_.

Volvió la vista hacia Ino, que hablaba con Sai por teléfono y más allá de ella, en el otro bar del local, un guapo castaño era tironeado por un joven de cabellos verdes a otra área.

Estaba acostumbrada a ello, a observar, analizar y plasmar. Le molestaba el hecho de que podía ver suceder todas esas cosas y esa "_magia_" no llegaba a _plasmarse_, porque no lo sentía _real_.

—¿Algo que haya llamado tu atención? —Ino apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura mientras miraban alrededor. Sakura negó con su cabeza.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar nuestros asientos para ver el espectáculo —suspiró, dando otro sorbo a su cóctel, Ino asintió.

—Aunque, ¿sabes algo? Quizás sí deberíamos aprovechar la oferta de Yamato y que quedes con alguno de sus muchachos —empezó a caminar con su trago en mano —ellos no se ven _nada_ mal —dijo con picardía y señaló a un grupo que iba pasando para terminar de montar algunas luces.

—¡Ino! —y así, ella sí podía sonrojarse, caminaron entre las personas y vieron a Yamato que les hacía señas desde una esquina y se acercaron como pudieron. Mientras avanzaban, Sakura no pudo evitar el notar como algunos hombres les miraban.

Aunque más bien, sabía que era a la esbelta Ino y sus piernas infinitas.

—El show va a comenzar, pueden tomar asiento aquí —señalo dos asientos casi frente al escenario, pero sin estarlo del todo—. Creo que podrán ver todo sin que las solteras las molesten —Ino sonrió y Sakura asintió.

La música se apagó repentinamente mientras tomaban asiento. Sakura miró a su alrededor y atisbo del otro lado una cabellera corta y rubia que se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

Un grupo de mujeres —_ruidosas como un batallón de combate_— estaban ubicadas en el centro del lugar, donde en medio había una con una corona.

—Por su aspecto, yo espero que no empiecen a babear cuando suba el telón —bufó Ino, echándose hacia atrás algunos mechones de su largo cabello rubio.

—Yo espero que esto funcione —Sakura respiró profundamente —esto me tiene estresada.

Ino la miró, frunciendo un poco el ceño y dejando su bebida en la mesita, le jalo las mejillas.

—Escúchame bien, frente de marquesina —y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente para darle énfasis a sus palabras —vas a mirar el espectáculo y olvidarte por un rato del libro, ¿queda claro? —y siguió tirando de sus mejillas.

—Ay, ay, ouch, cerda, me duele —Sakura movía su rostro de un lado a otro, tratando de que Ino la soltará.

—Relájate, ¿entendido? Es una orden, como tu editora jefe te ordeno que te olvides de ese libro por esta noche —Sakura asintió y Ino la soltó—. Bien, porque no pienso tenerte aquí suspirando por poca inspiración toda la noche mientras pienso mirar y meterle dinero en la cinturilla a estos hombres sacados de Versace —y dio un sorbo a su trago. Sakura no pudo evitar reír y tratar de relajarse.

Las luces fueron bajadas hasta dar una sensación de penumbra e intimidad; en medio del escenario se posicionó un hombre, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el coreógrafo estrella del lugar, Hidan.

Él se echó su cabello color plata hacia atrás y sonrió con picardía. Hidan no solía bailar en público a menos que fuese algo especial, usualmente era el que presentaba el espectáculo.

—Por Jashin, ¡cuántas preciosuras tenemos hoy! —y se pasó la lengua por los labios, Sakura e Ino juraban que alguna de las de la despedida se había desmayado.

—Jashin ha de estar complacido —murmuró con ironía Ino, no toleraba la creencia de Hidan en su Jashin, que era su dios y guía.

—No sé si Jashin estará complacido, pero sí todas las que veremos a Hidan bailar —Sakura estaba sorprendida, él acaba de decir que sería parte del espectáculo.

—Lo que sí puedo decir es que Hidan está bueno, con Jashin o sin él —señaló Ino.

—Que no te escuche Sai —y ambas rieron.

Hidan se dio la vuelta y se perdió detrás del telón, las luces se apagaron en su totalidad, solo quedando las luces del escenario encendidas de forma muy tenue.

Una música electrónica empezó a sonar y a ambas se les hizo familiar la tonada.

—¿No es It's Raining Men? —dijeron al unísono y en ese momento se removió una parte del telón central y de ahí salió un hombre con un abrigo largo y negro, haciendo maniobras con un paraguas mientras en cabeza tenía un sombrero de fedora.

Unas luces le iluminaban de fondo mientras él movía las caderas de forma incitante, el humo empezó a cubrir el escenario y uno a fueron saliendo más y más, agitando los paraguas y pasándolos alrededor de sus cuerpos como si fuese una extensión del mismo.

Cerraron los paraguas y se pusieron en fila, siempre el de en medio quedando un poco más adelante —_asumían que era Hidan_— cuando la música llegaba al coro, hicieron un arco perfecto con el brazo que sostenía el paraguas —_totalmente sincronizados_— y al sonar el "_It's Raining Men_" posicionaron la base del paraguas junto a su pelvis y abrieron el paraguas, girándolo de forma hipnotizante.

Los gritos del público no se hicieron esperar mientras giraban con los paraguas, los cuales luego dejaron a un lado y sensualmente deslizaron sus sombreros desde sus cabezas por todo su torso para luego arrojarlos, mientras la música seguía sonando abrieron sus abrigos de par en par dejando ver debajo unas chaquetillas en color negro y corbatas largas.

Giraron sobre sus rodillas mientras se terminaban de sacar la ropa de forma muy, muy erótica. Sakura logró reconocer a Lee, a Kiba y Hidan, que era quien lideraba el baile.

Ino ahogó un grito cuando Hidan se deslizó sobre sus rodillas mientras movía la cintura simulando embestidas.

—¡No creo que Jashin le haya enseñado eso! —vociferó Sakura a Ino en medio de los gritos de las demás mujeres, mientras se abanicaba con su mano derecha.

Los demás se habían quitado sus chaquetillas y camisetas que habían tenido debajo, mientras Hidan daba una voltereta y se arrancaba la suya por igual.

Un coro de "_oh_" y gritos generalizados se hizo presente cuando los demás se pusieron detrás de Hidan y éste empezó a coordinarlos en movimientos sincronizados avanzando rozando apenas el suelo con las rodillas moviéndose todos de forma bastante sensual.

Terminaron todos derechos y exhibiendo sus perfectos torsos hasta que la música volvió a cambiar y ya se movieron más al estilo de cada quien. Se lanzaron del escenario y se acercaron hasta donde estaban las de la fiesta y Hidan, ni corto ni perezoso, se sentó en el regazo de la festejada mientras se movía sobre ella.

—Suertuda —bufó Ino, Sakura rió mientras aún se abanicaba.

Después del tener mucho más dinero en sus cinturillas y menos ropa —_porque los pantalones y las corbatas habían volado_— se habían retirado.

—Y antes del próximo acto señoritas —Yamato había subido al escenario, provocando una ola de chillidos histéricos —¡es hora del pastel! —y por una puerta lateral salió Kiba con jeans pero sin camiseta empujando el carro donde estaba el enorme, erótico y exótico pastel de despedida.

Sakura admiro el diseño del pastel, quien lo hizo tuvo muchísima creatividad para hacerlo, era de tres plazas de color rosa suave, cuyo merengue era de color violeta, tenía varios juguetes sexuales en lugar de las flores típicas.

—¿Esos adornos se comen? —Ino agarró a Yamato por el brazo, quien ya se había bajado del escenario y acercado a ellas.

Yamato sonrió mientras veía a sus muchachos trabajar.

—Así es —señaló al otro lado del escenario, donde estaba un hombre de cabellos rubios de espaldas a ellas hablando con alguien más—. Él lo hizo —Sakura e Ino se miraron brevemente —es un maldito genio —soltó entre dientes.

Él hombre se volvió, buscando a alguien con la mirada, Ino abrió ligeramente la boca y Sakura sintió su pulso empezar a latir de forma irregular —_el rubio familiar que había visto antes_— le preguntó algo a uno de los técnicos de las luces y éste señaló en dirección a ellas.

Él movió la cabeza y asintió, emprendiendo sus pasos hacía donde estaban.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —Yamato frunció el ceño y en un parpadeo, ya el rubio estaba frente a él.

—Yamato, maldito bastardo —le saludó, sonriendo —mira que celebrar la despedida de Konan, nada mal —Yamato lo abrazó efusivamente.

—Pequeñajo —y le revolvió los cabellos —pensé que pasaba algo malo cuando venías con esa cara de matón —refunfuñó, haciéndolo reír.

Ino y Sakura intercambiaron miradas, la de Ino cargada de un evidente interés y la de Sakura de sorpresa y algo de temor.

Cuando pensaba que podría mantenerlo lejos de su cabeza...

—Permíteme presentarte —se volvió hacia ellas —ella es Yamanaka Ino y ella Haruno Sakura —los ojos de él se mostraron sorprendidos —él es Uzumaki Naruto —Ino sonrió.

—Ya hemos tenido el placer —Ino le extendió la mano —Naruto —él la estrechó con delicadeza.

—Oh, interesante —Yamato miró con interés a Naruto.

—Sakura —ella pasó saliva imperceptiblemente y estrechó la mano grande y masculina de él, sintiendo de inmediato un cosquilleo recorrerle.

—Así que has sido tú el de la creación de ese pastel —señaló Ino, evidentemente sorprendida, Naruto sonrió con algo de timidez.

—Sí, fue complicado pero se logró y más si era para Konan —puso una mano en el hombro de Yamato —estaba esperando ver al viejo Kakashi pero aún no llega y tengo que terminar de preparar el glaseado para un pastel de bodas.

Yamato asintió y sonrió.

Sakura lo miro detenidamente unos instantes que le bastaron para que el pulso se le pusiera a mil sin motivo aparente.

—Ino, Sakura —él la miró detenidamente un momento, como si la desvistiera con la mirada —_o eso sintió ella_— y se marchó, llevándose a Yamato consigo.

Ino la miró unos minutos y suspirando, añadió:

—Sigo creyendo que tu pensamiento sobre su preferencia sexual es errada —y alzó su vaso en un brindis y bebió hasta el fondo.

Sakura se tomó de golpe su último trago de sueño rosa, esperando calmar sus nervios que le parecían sin sentido.

**-/-/-**

Cerró la puerta de golpe y se sacó la camiseta blanca de una pasada, así que a la señorita Haruno le gustan los clubes de strippers.

Había sentido la boca seca en cuanto la había visto allí sentada, con ese vestido negro, corto y ajustado donde debe marcarse cada cosa, sus piernas largas y torneadas, ligeramente bronceadas, la piel de alabastro de su cuello al descubierto porque se las había ingeniado para hacerse un moño ligeramente desaliñado con su corto cabello rosa.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación de invitados y pego su frente contra la puerta, y sus labios, sus ojos verdes siendo resaltados con delineador. Lo primero que había pensado era "_devorable_". Soltó el aire y entró a la habitación, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Bien era cierto que hacía mucho que ninguna mujer llamaba su atención, pero tampoco quería decir que ella estuviera disponible o que fuese a proponerle una noche de sexo salvaje.

—_Aunque es lo que más quisiera ahora_ —pensó mientras se rascaba el pecho distraídamente. Además, no creía que ella se sintiera atraída por él, como aseguraba Gaara.

Menos después de escucharla prácticamente afirmar que él era gay y pareja de Gaara, la idea le dio risa, preguntándose qué pensarían sus padres si les decía que era homosexual.

Tomó su toalla y salió al baño, necesitaba por todos los medios bajarse el calentón que sentía que le salía hasta por las orejas y soltando otro gruñido, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**-/-/-**

Esa noche también soñó con Uzumaki Naruto, de forma mórbida e indecorosa y con una necesidad urgente que necesitaba ser calmada.

Llevada por la sensación de su mano estrechando la suya había desencadenado en su cabeza ese mismo toque en el resto de su cuerpo —_a pesar de que había tratado por todos los medios evitar pensar en ello_— así que el resultado había sido que había dormido mal, porque había despertado varias veces sintiendo que él la embestía, solo para encontrarse _sola_ y más necesitada que nunca.

Pateó las sábanas fuera de la cama en un arranque de silenciosa frustración para luego cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, suspirando.

—Olvídate de Uzumaki Naruto —se dijo —es un hombre al que le gusta otro hombre —se lo decía en voz alta para ver si su libido se calmaba —no le gustan las mujeres, punto final —se sentó en la cama, más cansada de lo que se había acostado y echó los pies al piso. Miró las sábanas y se puso de pie para levantarlas cuando el timbre la sorprendió.

Lanzó las sábanas en la cama y salió recogiéndose el cabello en una pequeña coleta y encontrando sus pantuflas en la sala.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

—¡Ya voy! —miró el reloj de la cocina, apenas eran las 9 de la mañana, ¿quién llamaría? Echó un vistazo por la mirilla y oh-santa-madre-de-Dios, ahí estaba el culpable de su sueño erótico y ya no podía hacer que no estaba porque había respondido.

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

—Sakura, sé que está ahí —dijo él al otro lado, con tono cantarín —abra, por favor —no bien había terminado de hablar cuando ella abrió un poco la puerta.

—Naruto —musitó ella, con toda la calma que le fue posible —disculpe, aún dormía, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle? —Naruto miró su rostro que lucía algo cansado y a pesar de ello, le parecía graciosamente bonita.

—¿La desperté? —Preguntó con preocupación, Sakura negó con su cabeza—. ¿Segura?

—Le diría si así hubiese sido —ella acarició el puente de su nariz brevemente —¿qué le trae a mi puerta tan temprano?

Naruto sintió su estómago tensarse brevemente.

—Saber si saldrá el día de hoy —preguntó —y saber si, de nuevo, puedo dejarle esto a Gaara aquí —y alzó una caja blanca, Sakura miró a la caja y luego al rubio —si no es mucha molestia —Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—Con esto me deberá dos postres gratis —Naruto abrió sus ojos, algo sorprendido y luego rió. Su risa era fuerte y ronca.

—Tiene razón, le deberé dos postres gratis, siéntase en libertad de escogerlos cuando quiera —y le tendió la caja, Sakura la tomó procurando no tocarlo y él la miró un poco extrañado.

—Le tomaré su palabra —y él esbozó una sonrisa pequeña mientras se volvía a inclinar, agradecido.

—Hágalo —el móvil de Naruto empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo y él se rebuscó pidiendo disculpas—. Hola mamá —respondió, ella notó el cambio en el tono del rubio, como si se dulcificará.

Él se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor.

—Ya voy saliendo, espérame pues —entró al ascensor y miró directamente a los verdes ojos de Sakura y le guiño un ojo antes de que las puertas se cerrarán.

Sakura miró de un lado a otro y cerró la puerta negando con su cabeza, tenía que ponerse a escribir y dejarse de tonterías. Dejó la caja en la encimera y vio su laptop en la mesita baja de la sala.

Pero antes, un relajante baño.

**-/-/-**

—¡Sai! —llamó Ino desde la entrada de la casa, esperando que asomara su negra cabeza por la puerta de su estudio.

Le extraño no recibir respuesta alguna y dirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta del fondo, lugar que él solía llamar "_oficina_", pero claro, no sin antes quitarse sus zapatos de tacón.

A pesar de haber ido al club la noche anterior con Sakura, había ido a la oficina temprano esa mañana a entregar unos documentos que le habían pedido llevar y aunque se sentía agotada y lo que quería hacer era dormir mucho, no podía irse a la cama sin saber en qué estaría inmerso su novio —_y si acaso había almorzado algo_—.

—¿Sai? —enarcó una ceja cuando lo sintió detrás de ella, acorralándola contra la puerta cerrada de su estudio—. Así que queriendo matarme de un susto —movió un poco su cuello y él depositó un beso ahí antes de darle la vuelta para tenerla de frente.

—No fue mi intención —respondió él con tranquilidad, buscando los labios de ella; Ino dejó caer sus zapatos y bolso y rodeó su cuello húmedo con sus brazos.

—¿Te estabas dando una ducha? —gimió ella contra sus labios sintiendo la hombría de Sai rozar su pelvis.

—Aja —él empezó a sacarle la chaqueta mientras sus bocas se devoraban. Ino acarició su torso marcado y húmedo, buscando retirarle la toalla y él se apartó—. No aún —y acarició el cuello de ella con sus dedos ligeramente fríos, haciéndola estremecer —toma un baño conmigo, te aseguro que te vas a relajar —Ino rió contra sus labios, asintiendo quedamente.

Ella lo empujó hacia atrás, sin dejar de tocarlo y rozar su virilidad haciéndole apretar los dientes mientras él se encargaba de ir bajándole el cierre de su falda y desabotonar su camisa. Ino gimió fuerte cuando Sai rozó sus senos erguidos cuando terminaba de quitarle la camisa, lo pego a la pared del pasillo y mordisqueo su cuello húmedo y pálido con fuerza, Sai clavó sus dedos en la cintura de ella, susurrando su nombre.

—Baño —y la cargó repentinamente mientras ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos —te ves condenadamente sexy así —mordisqueo el lóbulo derecho de Ino y ella ahogó una risita.

—Claro, porque ahora solo tengo ropa interior, _pervertido_ —añadió, mientras él abría la puerta del baño que se encontraba a algunos pasos de donde estaban.

—Y en breve estarás mucho mejor —murmuró él, mordisqueando suavemente los labios femeninos mientras la pegaba al mosaico de las paredes.

Ino acarició los cortos cabellos de la nuca de Sai y tironeo suavemente de los mismos mientras él se deshacía de su ropa interior. Los dedos de Sai recorrían la piel bronceada de ella con exquisita dulzura.

—Eres preciosa —susurró él, mirándola a los ojos brevemente e Ino le creyó, porque sabía que ante sus ojos —_negros como ónices_— ella era bella y no sólo en lo físico.

Especialmente en lo no físico.

—Es usted muy bueno con las palabras a veces, señor Sai —ella sonrió, deslizándose por el cuerpo de él hasta quedar afianzada sobre sus pies —pero ahora hagamos juntos otro tipo de arte.

Él rió suavemente.

—Como órdenes —y la besó, pegándola más a sí —_si era posible_— para ya darle rienda suelta a su imaginación en la ducha.

**-/-/-**

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, apesadumbrada, de algún modo había logrado seguir lo que continuaba después de la escena sexual que aún no había podido escribir. Y eso la tenía irritada.

Más aún porque en toda aquella hora, a pesar de que había avanzado bastante, el no tener esa escena completa era culpa de sus sueños húmedos.

Maldita inspiración que se había ido al traste. Detestaba aquello, hablaría con Ino para saber si le había podido concertar la cita con Deidara, necesitaba urgentemente poder seguir creando sus historias con la fluidez de siempre.

Aunque siempre podía tomar algo de sus sueños y tratar de...

Escuchó unos toques en su puerta y suspiró, prácticamente sabiendo quien era. Desde que sus nuevos vecinos se habían mudado, su puerta había sido tocada innumerables veces.

—Ya voy, ya voy —sin siquiera mirar, abrió un poco la puerta—. Hola, Gaara-san —saludó, sonriendo tenuemente.

Gaara lució un poco sorprendido, usualmente ella miraba antes por la mirilla, se fijó en el rostro de ella, que lucía un poco contrariado.

—Sakura-san, hola —saludo —¿se encuentra bien? —no pudo evitar la pregunta fuera de lugar que emergió de sus labios.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente y asintió.

—Sí, perdón, ha sido una mañana difícil —Gaara enarcó una ceja —mucho trabajo y eso —Gaara emitió un sonido de comprensión —iré por lo que Naruto-san le dejó, ya regreso —y se perdió en el interior de su apartamento.

Gaara soltó un pequeño bufido. Así que Naruto no había intentado nada con ella. Aunque era comprensible que su rubio amigo se sintiera falto de práctica en ese aspecto, aunque igual lo consideraba tonto.

Él no era un hombre de muchas palabras y de expresiones, pero estaba casi seguro que si esos dos se juntaban...

—Aquí está —Sakura le tendió la caja blanca, Gaara inclinó un poco su cabeza en reverencia.

—Sakura-san —la miró fijamente unos instantes a sus verdes orbes, como si buscara encontrar la respuesta de sus dudas ahí —muchas gracias —Sakura le miró algo sorprendida y asintió quedamente, antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Qué mirada tan profunda había sido aquella? Como si hubiese querido leer en su rostro...

¡¿Se sospecharía que andaba teniendo sueños húmedos con su pareja?! Dios, se sentía una completa pervertida.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba hasta la sala y se dejó caer en su mueble. Inhaló profundamente, tomó la laptop y la colocó en sus piernas, empezando a releer.

Gaara la había mirado intensamente con esos increíbles ojos aguamarina, como si buscara una especie de señal o respuesta.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Necesitaba hablar con Ino, así que se estiró y tomó su móvil de la mesita baja. Busco el número de su rubia amiga y marcó.

El teléfono sonó dos o tres veces y saltó la contestadora. Frunció el ceño un poco y volvió a intentarlo. Se iba a rendir al tercer intento, pero una agitada Ino había respondido al final.

—¿S-si? —respondió como si le faltara aire.

—¿Ino? —se alejó el teléfono brevemente y miró el aparato, extrañada—. ¿Estás bien? —por toda respuesta percibió un pequeño jadeo y luego un pequeño "_ah_" ahogado.

Oh mi-er-da.

—Sakura-san —escuchó la voz de fondo de Sai —creo que ahora no es un buen momento —y lo último que escuchó fue otro gemido ahogado de Ino antes de que le colgarán.

Sakura parpadeó dos, tres veces, atónita. Lentamente lo que había sucedido estaba tomando forma en su cabeza y al concretarse el pensamiento de lo ocurrido, enrojeció hasta la raíz de sus rosados cabellos.

—Maldita cerda... —murmuró, dejándose caer hacia atrás en el sofá mientras pensaba que era injusto que mientras su mejor amiga estuviera teniendo sexo duro contra el muro, ella estuviera allí, sola.

Con tantos deseos reprimidos que no sabía que era posible y sin una forma viable de liberarlos.

—Maldita cerda —murmuró de nuevo, echa un ovillo.

**-/-/-**

—Y luego de eso me dice _"ah, ¿pero tú querías?"_ solo le mire furibundo, me pregunta después que se ha comido el último, ¡el último! —Naruto suspiró y miró a su madre, que se había detenido un momento a tomar aire de tanto que se había reído—. En serio mamá, agradezco tu apoyo y comprensión —soltó con un deje de ironía y Kushina solo rió aún más.

—Es que —rió de nuevo —siempre ha sido así, no sé por qué te estás quejando —se acercó a Naruto y acomodó sus rubios cabellos—. Gaara-kun siempre ha sido así contigo.

—Bueno, debería de empezar a considerarme un poco —bufó, con fingida molestia y Kushina negó con su cabeza.

—Bueno, y dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo te está yendo en el negocio? —preguntó, mientras examinaba dos cajas de cereal para Minato.

—La que tiene _marshmallows_, mamá —Naruto tomó una de más arriba que incluía de los dulces favoritos de su padre —bastante bien, he de admitir —Kushina miró a su hijo, que dudo apenas una fracción de segundo antes de responder.

—¿Seguro? —Kushina dejó los cereales y le miró, su hijo puso cara de póquer y asintió—. Eres tan malo mintiendo como tú padre —rió.

Naruto sintió que enrojecía.

—Es en serio, todo va bien, increíblemente bien —siguió llevando el carrito de la compra hasta pasar al pasillo de pastas.

—¿Es una mujer? —Naruto casi se pisa a sí mismo con el carrito de la impresión.

—¿Q-qué?

—Que si lo que te tiene preocupado es una mujer —enarcó una ceja —o un hombre, en este mundo uno nunca sabe —y soltó una carcajada, Naruto la miró de hito en hito.

—Mamá, ¿cómo rayos sabes qué me pasa algo? —se acarició la frente, tratando de entender qué súper poder tenía su madre para detectar esas cosas.

—Hijo, te lleve en mi vientre durante 9 meses exactos, créeme, te conozco mejor que a ti mismo —le jalo una mejilla —pero entonces, ¿sí es por una mujer? —añadió, pícara.

Naruto se sentía como un niño acorralado.

—Es una mujer, sí, pero no nos conocemos, digo, nos tratamos apenas —respiró aliviado cuando su madre dejó de jalarle la mejilla —me agrada, es todo.

Kushina le miró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa perspicaz.

—Claro, te agrada —alzó su cejas sugestivamente —y por eso te andas comiendo la cabeza por ella —y repitió el gesto de alzar sus cejas.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó, apenado—. Pero si apenas nos conocemos, además, ella ni se imagina que me agrada —bajo la cabeza mientras cubría su rostro sonrojado.

Dios, en qué momento su madre se quería poner a hablar de su actual situación sentimental.

—Bueno, ¿es guapa? No quiero a otra rarita en mi casa —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño —¿cocina, a qué se dedica? ¿Por qué no sabe que te gusta?

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tomó aire y murmuró bajito su respuesta.

Kushina solo entendió "_gay_".

—Hijo, ¿qué irás a una fiesta gay? No importa, lo que quiero saber es porque esa chica no sabe que te gusta —frunció el ceño.

—No mamá, que ella cree que soy gay —murmuró aún más bajito, pero igual Kushina lo captó.

Su rostro fue un poema, paso de la risa inicial a la sorpresa, luego a la confusión y luego soltó una carcajada tal que provocó que las demás personas que estaban cerca les mirasen.

Naruto volvió a cubrir su varonil rostro con su palma derecha mientras su madre le palmeaba la espalda, muerta de risa.

¡De la que se iba a reír Minato cuando se lo contará al llegar!

—**Continuará—**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**ButterflyBB: **O/O, que me sonrojooooo, que va, que va, aun me falta mucho por seguir mejorando, pero estoy segura que lo lograre, ¡lo prometo! Espero que realmente disfrutes de este ya quinto capítulo, apapacho, apapacho~~

**KuroO21:** ¿Forzada? Eso suena un poco rudo xD, esta descrita como lo que es, una escena intento de confundir al lector, como te sucedió al inicio de tu lectura; sobre los flashbacks de **Sakura** y **Sasuke**, esos viene por ahí jaja. Realmente es **Matsuri** _(LOL)_ pero tuve error didáctico ahí, pero realmente a mí también me agrada la relación de estos dos, que seguirá evolucionado de forma positiva, espero que este quinto capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ¡hugs!

**yomii20:** Haha, gomen, gomen, prometo compensarte con muchos momentos **NaruSaku** de toda la índole en los próximos capítulos :D, **MinaKushi** es amor puro, aunque no pensé en ningún momento que por la incursión de ellos en mi historia se harían tan populares _(?)_, siento que estoy escribiendo dos historias en una de lo popular que es el **MinaKushi** en mis manos, jaja, pero bueno, daré lo mejor, ¡lo prometo! Sobre **Sasuke**, jajaja, no será tan malo _(?) _no puedo decir mucho, porque sería _spoiler_, solo te digo que estés al tanto de las próximas actualizaciones, ¡la cosa se pondrá que arde! ¡Abrazos!

**ASUKA02:** LOL, en un principio pensé en hacerlo así _(que __**Sakura**__ imaginara eso para salir de su bloqueo)_, pero decidí que fuese un sueño, _muahahaha (Dios, hago sufrir a __**Sakura**__ mucho, algunos dirán que era hora xD)_, como habrás podido notar al leer este capítulo, no logre poner el bombero, pero te prometo que te recompensare xD, espero que este quinto capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ¡un apapacho Asuka-chaaaaaaan!

**Ayane Evans:** O/O en realidad, los increíbles son ustedes por seguir leyendo y brindándome su apoyo, eso lo hace unas personas súper increíbles a mis ojitos achinados. Me hace muy feliz saber que el capitulo fue de tu agrado, confío en que este quinto también lo haya sido, ¡un saludo!

**Guest:** ¡Cariño! _*apapacho, apapacho*_ Es una promesa desde mi corazón que te hago. Hahaha, creo que hasta yo puse cara a lo muy **Jiraiya-sama** al escribirlo, te digo, aah, siempre me pasa cuando escribo limonada, toda roja y _eso (y cara de pervert level 10000 xD)_, pero tienes razón, todo es justificable si es de **Naruto** que estamos hablando, digo, ¡**Sakura** está viva y él lo está aun más xD! Me alegra muchísimo saber que te está gustando como voy llevando el desarrollo de la historia, me hace inmensamente feliz, en serio. Realmente la amistad de **Ino** y **Sakura** es algo que siempre admire, incluso al final, es que esas dos son verdaderas amigas, en las buenas, malas, intermedias y todo lo que se les presente. ¡Y…! Muchas gracias por el llamado de atención sobre el nombre de **Mayuri/Matsuri**, realmente es** Matsuri**, es que escribo desde el móvil y el bendito siempre, SIEMPRE me corrige **Matsuri** por _**Mayuri**__ (un personaje de otro __**Anime**__ llamado __**Steins;Gate**__)_, pero ya corregí en general todos los capítulos relacionados al nombre, de veras, ¡muchísimas gracias! Espero de verdad que este quinto capítulo también haya sido de tu disfrute y bueno, ya el capitulo seis vendrá algo pesado, ¡con muchos más cosas por mostrar! ¡Un abrazo enorme, enorme para ti!

**Nayita-Uzumaki:** ¡IMOUTO-CHAAAAAAN! _*corre, tratando de alcanzar a su hermanita súper emocionada*_ O/O me alegra tanto saber que te gusto el capítulo**, Sakura** tiene una mente muy… muy… activa, jajaja, pero con **Naruto**, ¿Quién no? Espero que este quinto capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, te mando un abrazo enorme y espero que estés súper bien ;D

**Kumikoson4:** Etto, gomen _*hace profunda reverencia*_ pero sí, fue un sueño, uno muy real e intenso, pero lo fue _(ya lo he hecho dos veces en lo que vamos de historia xD)_. **Sakura **no creo que lo vaya a golpear nada, en verdad, la pobre no sabe qué hacer respecto a él. En verdad el pasado de cada uno se presentara en menos de lo que esperan, así que ¡estén al tanto! por mientras, espero que este capítulo #5 también te guste, ¡un abrazo!

**Guest (#2):** ¡Holaaaa! Calma, calma, que aquí traigo la continuación, nada de morirse, eh, eh, haha, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado por igual, ¡saluditos!

**IngDeac:** ¡Hola! Jaja, me agrada que hayas regresado (:D), jaja, realmente tampoco me agrada la idea de **Naruto** jugando en dos bandos, pero créeme, no hay nada, absolutamente nada _gay_ en él o **Gaara** xD, excepto todo lo que la perversa cabecita de **Sakura** pueda llegar a creer _(LOOL)_. Haha, bueno, la mente humana es libre y… y… ¡sencillamente no podía hacer que sucediera así como así! Me alegra saber que logre dejar las cosas en intriga _*baila el caramelldansen*_ ya veras, para **Naruto** no será nada difícil _(?)_, me alegra mucho poder seguir contando con tu apoyo _*llora de felicidad*_, espero que este quinto capítulo sea de tu agrado, ¡un enorme abrazo!

**-/-/-**

**Notas del Autor:**

**Aclaracion:** He corregido _(gracias a mi querida Guest, kissus)_ el nombre de **Mayuri**, que en realidad es **Matsuri** _(sip, la alumna de __**Gaara**__)_, como sabrán, escribo desde el móvil y el mismo suele autocorregirme algunos nombres, ¡mis más sinceras disculpas! _*profunda reverencia*_

Terminado de escribir el 21/01/2015. Y… ¡Al fin el capítulo 5! _*suena una ronda de aplausos*_ espero que no me quieran matar por no haber hecho el lemmon real en este capítulo _*empieza a correr de los lectores que le persiguen con hachas, sierras y algún que otro tomate y zapatos_* ¡prometo que los recompensare, promesa, promesa!

Pero como dije antes, las cosas se harán con calma, para que todo quede bien y no una remezcla extraña y sin sentido. Les invito a visitar mi perfil, donde les deje el link directo de lo que trate de describir en el club de stripers, pero sino, también pueden colocar en **YouTube** **"Magic Mike It's Raining Man"**, preferiblemente la que reza **"full scene" (escena completa)**_._

¡Y por fin hice algo por el **InoSai**! _*aplausos, aplausos*_ Y bueno, sin ahondar mucho para no seguir dando spoilers, hasta aquí dejo mi cháchara, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y disfrute y me permitan saben que les ha parecido, ¡un abrazo enorme a todos/as!

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
